L'amour est une faiblesse
by Zouzou0517
Summary: Le cœur de Clarke est brisé. Tout ceux qui l'ont un jour aimée l'ont abandonnée. Alors, elle se fait une promesse : à la mort de son père, elle fermera son cœur pour toujours et enfouira la clé si profond et si loin, que personne ne sera jamais capable de l'atteindre à nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut les Bellarkers,_**

 ** _Cette fiction est née de mon esprit tordu. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus hot qu'un Bellamy jaloux, possessif et en colère._**

 ** _Cette fiction est aussi un défi personnel, car je m'engage à écrire et poster chaque jour, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots !_**

 ** _J'espère ainsi m'entraîner à plus de rigueur._**

 ** _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira :)_**

* * *

 ** _[1]_**

 **C.L.A.R.K.E**

Je n'ai pas choisi d'être la Princesse d'Arkadia. Je n'ai pas choisi de naître dans ce château, fille d'Abbigail et Jake Griffin, roi et reine du royaume le plus important de la coalition. Je n'ai choisi ni cette enfance, ni cette cage dorée. Je ne suis maîtresse ni de mon passé, ni de mon présent et apparemment pas même de mon futur.

 **— Nous sommes désolés de t'imposer cela, Clarke, mais tu dois le faire. Tu dois le faire pour notre peuple...**

Je lâche la main de mon père et détourne vivement la tête. Je ne peux plus le regarder. Même alors qu'il est allongé dans ce lit qui sera sûrement son lit de mort, même si c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois, que je l'entends, que je lui parle... je ne peux plus supporter d'être à ses côtés à cet instant. Cependant, la paume de ma mère se pose sur mon épaule, main de fer dans un gant de velours, et me maintient assise au chevet de mon père.

 **— Tu vas bientôt fêter tes 25 ans, ma chérie, continue ma mère sur un ton doux mais ferme. Nous t'avons accordé le plus de temps possible pour que tu choisisses toi-même la personne qui partagera ta vie et ton trône. Nous t'avons laissé la voie libre et n'avons jamais jugé tes choix. Garçon ou fille, prince ou paysan, peu importe qui, tant que tu trouvais le bonheur que ton père et moi partageons. Nous avions confiance en ton jugement et...**

 **— Et quoi ? lâchai-je, piquée au vif par ses insinuations. Wells, Finn, Lexa... Est-ce de ma faute si les trois amours de ma vie ont fini par mourir ou me trahir ?**

Je vois la tristesse passer dans les yeux de ma mère. Ils sont le pâle miroir de la douleur que je ressens toujours en pensant à leur perte. La main de mon père se pose sur mon avant-bras et parviens à m'apaiser.

Wells, mon ami et amour d'enfance, emporté par une septicémie dans sa seizième année.

Finn, le jeune homme qui, deux ans après le trépas de Wells, m'avait réappris à aimer, à m'ouvrir, à offrir sans retenue chaque partie de mon âme et de mon corps, avant de détruire totalement cette confiance quand j'avais fini par rencontrer Raven, sa meilleur amie, femme de sa vie et fiancée.

Lexa, avec qui j'avais vécu une passion sans précédent, qui nous avait consumée toutes les deux, jusqu'à finalement nous brûler. Lexa, assassinée de sang froid par l'un de ses plus proches conseillers dans une attaque censée me viser moi. Notre union ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Beaucoup avaient vu dans cette union une faille, un danger pour la jeune et fragilecoalition.

Ces trois histoires m'avaient appris une chose.

L'amour est une faiblesse.

Laisse ton cœur aimer, et il sera détruit. On peut guérir de maladie, on peut panser une blessure de guerre, on peut survivre à la sècheresse, au froid, aux tempêtes, à la famine... mais nul ne peut réparer un cœur brisé.

Et le mien est plus que brisé. Il est émietté et ses éclats entaillent ma chair à chaque seconde de chaque jour. Il n'en reste plus rien qu'un trou béant dans ma poitrine qui ne bat plus que pour une chose : pomper le sang dans mes veines et mes muscles, permettre à mes poumons de s'emplir d'air et à mon cerveau de fonctionner.

Ressentir, éprouver, aimer... Ce n'est plus pour moi.

 **—Clarke, ma princesse, murmure mon père.**

L'agonie que je perçois dans sa voix est autant due à la maladie qui le ronge depuis des années qu'au chagrin qu'il ressent lorsqu'il lit sur mon visage la souffrance et le deuil de mes amours perdus. Alors, je lève les yeux vers lui. Parce que si ce qui me reste de cœur est encore capable d'aimer quelqu'un, c'est bien lui.

 **— Ce n'est pas ta faute... continue-t-il faiblement.**

Les larmes affluent à mes yeux mais je leur interdis de couler. Mon père a toujours été capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il sait que la culpabilité a remplacé a remplacé l'affection dans mon cœur depuis longtemps.

 **— Si j'avais détecté plus tôt l'infection de la blessure de Wells, la fièvre ne l'aurait pas emporté. Si j'avais ouvert les yeux plutôt que mon cœur à Finn, j'aurai deviné les mensonges sous ses actes. Si j'avais obéit à la raison plutôt qu'à la passion et quitté Lexa en voyant à quel point je mettais la coalition en danger, elle serait toujours parmi nous.**

 **— Si j'avais laissé mon savoir, mes pensées et ma logiques dicter mes actes, je ne serais pas mariée au meilleur homme qui soit sur cette terre, Clarke. Je ne serais pas Reine, et tu ne serais pas là, répond ma mère, sa voix tremblante d'une émotion qui ne m'atteint pas.**

 **— Mon savoir, mes pensées, ma logique, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, chuchotai-je.**

 **— Je suis désolé de poser ce fardeau sur tes épaules, ma fille, chuchote à tour mon père.**

La main de ma mère presse mon épaule dans un geste rassurant et Jake continue.

 **— Il me reste peu de temps dans ce monde. Mon plus grand soucis est de savoir que je laisse derrière moi un royaume florissant et une famille en sécurité. Ton union avec le Prince d'Azgeda peut nous assurer tout cela. Ce peuple guerrier et combattif nous apportera la force qu'il manque à notre armée. En échange, nous leur offrons la technologie et les connaissances médicales qui leur font défaut.**

 **— Et avec tout cela, ta propre fille.**

Mes mots contiennent une férocité que je peux à peine contenir. Ne suis-je que cela, un cadeau fait pour la paix ? Un sacrifice nécessaire pour le bien de tous ?

 **— Azgeda te traitera bien, Clarke, nous nous en sommes assurés, répond ma mère.**

 **— J'ai rencontré leur reine et son fils à plusieurs reprises lors de mes voyages, ajoute Jake malgré la fatigue qui menace de le submerger. La reine est dure et froide, implacable comme son royaume. Mais son fils te plaira. Loyal et droit, mais aussi insoumis et rebelle. Il m'a toujours fait penser à toi...**

Une quinte de toux le secoue tout entier et ma mère ôte sa main de mon épaule pour venir immédiatement le soutenir et l'asseoir. D'une main sûre dirigée par son expérience de médecin, elle essuie le filet de sang qui perle sur ses lèvres, lui offre un verre d'eau puis l'aide à se rallonger.

 **— Ai-je encore le choix ?**

Je pose la question d'une voix faible, déjà certaine de la réponse qui me sera donnée. Ma mère m'explique calmement :

 **— La décision est déjà prise, Clarke. La délégation d'Azgeda sera ici dans quelques jours, pour négocier les accords et signer le traité. Tu rencontreras la Reine et apprendras à connaître son fils lors de cette première visite.**

 **— Vous savez que je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer.**

 **— Tu ne peux pas en être sûre, ma princesse, rétorque doucement mon père.**

Je ne réponds rien. Je sais qu'ils gardent toujours l'espoir qu'un jour, je retrouverai l'amour, qu'un jour, j'abaisserai mes barrières et laisserai quelqu'un entrer à nouveau. Mais je sais au fond de moi que j'en suis incapable. Je m'apprête à perdre mon père et c'est déjà suffisamment douloureux. Tous les gens qui m'aiment et que j'aime en retour finissent par m'abandonner et je sais que je ne serai pas capable de survivre à une autre disparition.

Leur décision est prise, mais la mienne aussi. Lorsque le cœur de mon père, le Roi d'Arkadia, arrêtera de battre, je fermerai le mien pour toujours et enfouirai la clé profond et si loin, que personne, pas même moi, ne sera à même de la récupérer. Alors, je prends une grande inspiration et décrète :

 **— Marriez-moi à qui vous voulez. Forcez l'union de votre choix. Sacrifiez-moi pour le bien de ce royaume et de ses habitants. Peu m'importe. Je ne trouverai pas le bonheur dans les bras d'un autre. Mon bonheur réside dans celui de mon peuple. L'amour est une faiblesse. Rien de plus.**

* * *

 _.Posté le 13/09/18._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! A peine un chapitre d'écrit et je romps déjà ma promesse d'une publication par jour haha. J'étais partie en week-end et n'avais pas de wifi donc, j'ai écrit, mais pas posté. Vous aurez donc droit à trois chapitres aujourd'hui pour rattraper tout ça. La chance hein ?**_

 _ **Des Bizouzou**_

* * *

 _ **[2]**_

 _ **C.L.A.R.K.E**_

Cinq jours sont passés depuis que mon père et ma mère, le Roi et la Reine, m'ont annoncée que j'étais promise au Prince du royaume d'Azgeda. Cinq jours pendant lesquels mon niveau de fureur n'est absolument pas redescendu. Dire que je suis en colère serait un euphémisme. La rage me consume et je la laisse faire comme si elle était la seule chose qui me permettait d'avancer.

Je dois le faire pour la coalition, pour le royaume, pour mon peuple, pour mes amis, mes proches, mes parents... Je le sais au plus profond de moi et j'ai déjà accepté ce sacrifice. Mais cela ne devait pas signifier que j'allais aimer cela. Savoir et comprendre ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire y prendre plaisir. Et il n'était pas question que je rende la vie facile à ceux qui m'obligeaient à faire ce choix.

Une cloche sonne dans le château, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner. Je sais que je suis attendue à table, et comme lors de ces cinq derniers jours, je n'irai pas. Habillée simplement - _pour une princesse_ \- je me glisse dans le corridor qui mène aux cuisines, me plaque contre le mur de pierre pour laisser passer les serviteurs chargés de leurs plats et carafes et entre par la porte qu'ils ont laissé ouverte derrière eux.

Je me faufile avec aisance entre les casseroles fumantes et les cuisiniers jusqu'à atteindre la porte que je vise depuis le début, celle qui donne accès à la petite cours que nous utilisons pour nos livraisons, et donc à l'extérieur du château. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et m'apprête à sortir quand une voix interrompt ma fuite :

 **— Clarke ?**

Je me tourne et essaie d'afficher sur mon visage l'air le plus innocent qui soit. La jeune femme qui me fait face me sourit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, une main sur son ventre proéminent.

 **— Harper !**

Je suis heureuse de la voir, mais j'aurai préféré qu'elle ignore ma présence et me laisse partir sans soucis. Maintenant, je sais qu'elle devra reporter mon départ à mes parents, ce qui ne me laisse que quelques minutes d'avance pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et moi. Harper sourit à son tour et désigne la lourde sacoche en cuir qui pend à mon épaule avant de demander :

 **— Tu sais que d'autres peuvent faire ce travail, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je sers la lanière du sac entre mes doigts, soudain effrayée que quelqu'un veuille me l'enlever. Qu'on me dépossède de mon libre-arbitre, qu'on m'oblige à épouser un étranger, oui, mais pas qu'on m'interdise de soigner mon peuple, non, jamais.

Formée par ma mère elle-même, voilà cinq ans que je suis docteur. Aider les autres, guérir les gens, prendre soin d'eux est devenu ma raison de vivre, ma passion. Je ne peux pas y renoncer. Chaque matin, j'officie dans l'aile médicale du château, au chevet des patients les plus malades. Et chaque après-midi, je pars faire ma tournée dans les villages les plus proches, voir ceux qui ne peuvent pas se déplacer.

Enfin, j'avais l'habitude de le faire chaque après-midi, jusqu'à il y a deux jours lorsque ma mère a décrété que la délégation royale d'Azgeda pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre et m'a interdit de quitter le château. Voilà pourquoi je joue les anonymes et essaie de me faufiler par la porte de derrière à cet instant précis. Je rétorque :

 **— Mes patients ont besoin de moi.**

Ma réponse arrache un nouveau sourire à Harper et elle caresse distraitement son ventre rebondi. Je sais qu'elle se rappelle toutes ces fois depuis le début de sa grossesse où elle venue à moi pour un conseil, une question, un problème. Je sens la faille et m'y engouffre sans une once de culpabilité.

 **— Comment se porte bébé Green ?**

Son sourire est plus franc désormais et tout son visage s'illumine.

 **— Il va bien, il sera fort. Il bouge de plus en plus, surtout la nuit.**

 **— Plus de nausées ?**

 **— Je croise les doigts, mais non, rit-elle tout bas.**

Je remarque les cernes sous ses yeux et glisse :

 **— Se coucher sur le côté gauche t'aidera à mieux dormir.**

Elle hoche la tête et j'enchaîne :

 **— Cela fera bientôt sept mois, non ?**

 **— Oui, dans quelques jours.**

 **— Je passerai te voir avant la fin de la semaine, pour être sûre que tout va bien.**

 **— Merci, Clarke, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais pour Monty et moi, tu sais ?**

Monty est le chef des cuisines du château et Harper son second. Ensemble, ils gèrent d'une main de maître la petite équipe de cuistots et nous régalent chaque jour de leurs plats et de leurs desserts. Je les aime beaucoup et les connais depuis longtemps. Enfant, j'avais l'habitude de courir dans les jardins royaux et de jouer à cache-cache dans les couloirs du palais avec eux. Ils sont mes amis bien plus qu'ils sont mes serviteurs.

 **— Tiens, murmure Harper en me tendant une miche de pain et un torchon dans lequel je devine qu'elle a emballé mon gâteau préféré. Je te laisse jusqu'au dessert pour signaler ta disparition.**

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de sourire et je ne me le fais pas redire deux fois. Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et file tel un courant d'air par la porte qu'elle me tient ouverte.

* * *

 _Posté le 17.09.2018_


	3. Chapter 3

_**[3]**_

 _ **C.L.A.R.K.E**_

Quand la lourde porte des cuisines se referme derrière moi, un poids dont je n'avais pas conscience jusqu'ici quitte ma poitrine et je respire plus facilement. Les rayons du soleil caressent mon visage et le vent vient jouer dans mes cheveux blonds, que j'ai laissé détachés pour une fois.

Je me dirige à pas rapides vers l'étable du château et m'arrête devant le box où se trouve la jument que j'ai l'habitude de monter depuis déjà plusieurs années. Les garçons d'écurie ne semblent pas surpris de me voir et je m'empresse de préparer Brownie - _oui, je lui ai donné le nom de mon gâteau préféré, mais je n'avais qu'une dizaine d'années à l'époque_ \- avant d'enfoncer mes talons dans ses flancs.

Aussitôt le couvert de la forêt atteint et le château disparu derrière moi, je lance la jument au galop. Un sentiment de liberté m'envahit tandis que le paysage défile à toute vitesse de part et d'autre de moi. Je ne ralentis qu'une fois le pont séparant nos terres du prochain village en vue. L'euphorie ressentie quelques instants plus tôt s'évapore tandis que je me concentre sur les tâches à venir.

Les heures et les patients s'enchaînent.

Jasper a besoin de quelques points de suture après s'être encore une fois pris une raclée. Ce n'est pas tant que Jasper cherche les problèmes, mais ses éternels sarcasmes et sa manie manigancer chaque jour une farce encore plus stupide que la précédente, le met souvent dans des situations compliquées. Une fois sa plaie au front recousue et pansée, il me demande d'aller voir Maya, et je lis dans ses yeux une touchante inquiétude.

Je vais donc visiter la jeune femme et lui dépose un nouveau pot de la crème qui prévient et apaise les nombreuses allergies qui lui rendent la vie difficile. Quand elle me demande si j'ai prévu d'aller visiter Jasper pour soigner la méchante blessure qu'il a au front. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quand ces deux là se déclareront enfin leur flamme, mais m'interdis de me mêler de leurs affaires. Après tout, je déteste qu'on s'occupe des miennes...

Dans le village suivant, je place une attelle sur le poignet d'un petit garçon nommé Ethan et en profite pour faire allonger sa maman, fiévreuse et mal en point, qui semble trop préoccupée par la santé de son fils pour s'intéresser à la sienne. Je lui prépare un remède à base des plantes que j'emporte toujours avec moi et elle s'endort rapidement, épuisée. Je promets à son fils de revenir dès le lendemain pour vérifier son état.

Après avoir rendu visite à Maître Jaha, professeur de l'unique classe à trente kilomètres à la ronde, pour sa livraison hebdomadaire d'herbes en tout genre et autres baumes apaisants et crèmes cicatrisantes - _c'est qu'ils sont sacrément casse cou ces enfants !_ \- je m'autorise une petite pause et m'installe sous un large saule pleureur dont les feuillages plongent avec douceur dans la rivière et nous dissimulent, Brownie et moi, des yeux des voyageurs qui pourraient passer par la route.

Je laisse ma jument brouter tranquillement l'herbe à mes côtés et enlève mes bottes de marche avant de tremper mes pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Le printemps a définitivement envahit le royaume d'Arkadia et je laisse mon regard virevolter sur les bourgeons des fleurs futures, sur les oiseaux qui me survolent en sifflotant. Le vent est agréable sur ma peau, ni trop chaud, ni trop frais et chante dans les branches tombantes du grand arbre.

Je déballe mes affaires et ne me rends compte que je suis affamée qu'une fois le pain croustillant sous mes yeux. Je n'en fais qu'une bouchée avant d'entamer la part de gâteau offerte par Harper plus tôt ce jour là. En dégustant le brownie au chocolat, je me demande comment mes parents ont pris la nouvelle de ma petite escapade. J'imagine ma mère les bras croisés, ses lèvres serrées en une ligne ferme, à la fois désappointée par mon manque d'obéissance et rendue fière par mon dévouement. Mon père est incapable de me tenir rigueur de quoique ce soit et il sait à quel point je déteste être contrôlée, il ne sera pas surpris de ma défection.

 _Si la délégation d'Azgeda a décidé d'arriver durant mon absence, ce sera une autre histoire..._

J'ignore le nœud qui se forme dans ma poitrine et lutte contre les émotions contradictoires qui m'envahissent en imaginant la Reine et sa suite entrer au château en s'attendant à m'y trouver. Je navigue entre un sentiment de honte et de satisfaction. D'un côté, je devrais être là, assise près du trône de mes parents. De l'autre, je suis une femme indépendante et libre et je veux que mon futur époux et ses sujets le comprennent avant même de m'apercevoir.

C'est vers le Prince d'Azgeda que mes pensées sont tournées lorsque je capte enfin le brouhaha grandissant qui arrive dans ma direction. Je me détache du tronc contre lequel je me suis appuyée et me tourne pour observer la route. A travers les longues branches du saule, je distingue la poussière soulevée par les cavaliers. J'entends les hennissements des chevaux. Je perçois le roulis d'un carrosse. Puis, enfin, je reconnais les bannières. La main noire sur le fond blanc. La spirale fléchée qui en marque la paume. Instinctivement, je me fais plus petite encore derrière mon arbre.

J'ignore pourquoi mon premier réflexe est de me cacher. Je me sens stupide et impuissante tandis que j'entraperçois les soldats et leurs armures sombres comme la nuit. Certains ont le visage coloré de craie blanche, les yeux entourés de peinture noire. Plusieurs sont à pied et entourent la calèche. D'autres sont à cheval, en rang bien propres à l'arrière du cortège. Tous sont équipés d'un arc. Une épée recourbée pend à leur côté.

Un seul cavalier se tient en tête. De là où je suis, je ne distingue que la cape ébène qu'il est seul à porter, son port de tête altier, ses boucles brunes désordonnées et son dos, qu'il tient bien droit malgré les déhanchements de son étalon et les cahots de la route.

 _Le Prince d'Azgeda..._

Comme s'il sentait mon regard posé sur lui, il tourne la tête vers là où je me trouve, et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir deux prunelles sombres darder dans ma direction avant de me dissimuler entièrement derrière le tronc de mon arbre.

Je ne comprends pas à quel jeu je joue malgré moi. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'eux pouvait me reconnaître. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne du royaume d'Azgeda auparavant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi une telle panique m'a envahit au moment où j'ai reconnu la silhouette de celui qui sera bientôt mon époux. J'appuie ma tête sur l'écorce et m'efforce au calme.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, quand le son du cortège finit par s'éloigner, puis disparaître, que la chamade de mon cœur s'apaise enfin. Je jette un coup d'œil à la route, pour m'assurer que la voie est libre, me lève, époussette ma robe et remet mes bottes avant de reprendre la route jusqu'au prochain village, heureusement dans la direction opposée de celle qu'a pris la délégation royale.

Une chose est sûre, je ne suis pas prête de rentrer de sitôt au château maintenant que je sais ce qui m'y attend. Plus déterminée que jamais, j'agrippe la sangle de ma sacoche comme si ma vie en dépendait, et me dirige vers mes prochains patients.

 _Le Prince d'Azgeda attendra._

* * *

 _Posté le 17.09.2018  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[4]**_

 _ **C.L.A.R.K.E**_

* * *

La prochaine visite sur ma liste est de loin ma préférée car j'y retrouve mon amie, Raven.

Notre relation avait pourtant mal débuté.

Un beau matin, on m'avait réclamé une audience au château, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Habituellement, les gens réclamaient de voir le Roi ou la Reine, pas leur fille. J'avais accepté et demandé à ce que la personne en question me rencontre dans la pièce qui me servait de bureau dans l'aile médicale du château.

J'avais alors rencontré Raven. L'impétueuse, furieuse et magnifique Raven qui m'avait accusée de lui avoir volé l'amour de sa vie, l'homme qui lui avait promis de l'épouser et de l'aimer pour le restant de ses jours : Finn.

La jeune femme m'avait demandée pourquoi m'être acharnée à briser leur union vieille déjà de plusieurs années, moi qui avais déjà tout, moi qui pouvais obtenir le cœur de n'importe quel homme en posant simplement la question. Devant mon expression dévastée, elle avait rapidement compris que je ne savais rien de leur relation.

Le Duc Finn Collins m'avaient courtisée durant plusieurs mois avant de finalement obtenir ma confiance, puis mon amour. J'avais tant souffert après la mort de Wells... Finn m'avait réappris à baisser mes barrières, m'avait réappris à éprouver, à être heureuse, à aimer et à donner tout mon être à celui qui partageait ma coeur. J'avais cru qu'il était le bon. J'avais imaginé l'épouser. J'avais imaginé devenir Reine à ses côtés un jour. J'avais rêvé des enfants que nous aurions ensemble. Nous avions tant de projets pour l'avenir. En l'espace d'une minute et d'une rencontre, tout avait volé en éclats.

Bien entendu, j'avais rompu avec lui immédiatement. Pas la peine de lui demander de choisir entre Raven et moi, il ne nous méritait ni l'une, ni l'autre. Il avait plusieurs fois cherché à me revoir, à me reconquérir, sans que jamais ses intentions ne m'atteignent. Parfois, je me demandais ce qu'était devenue la jeune femme au tempérament de feu. Avait-elle réussi à pardonner à son amour de jeunesse ? Avait-elle choisi de dessiner sa propre route ? Était-elle heureuse, désormais ? Avait-elle retrouvé l'amour ?

J'avais reçu toutes les réponses à mes questions lorsqu'on était venu nous chercher, ma mère et moi, pour une urgence dans un village lointain. Une jeune femme s'était blessée en travaillant sur une de ses inventions et personne ne savait comment soigner ce genre de blessure inédite.

Ainsi, plusieurs mois après notre houleuse rencontre, j'avais à nouveau croisé le chemin de Raven. La courageuse, intelligente et combattive Raven. Blessée à la jambe par une arme de son invention, nous avions sauvé sa vie de justesse. Elle n'avait jamais retrouvé la mobilité totale de sa jambe, mais elle avait gagné une place de choix au royaume grâce à sa création hors du commun.

Les gardes privés de mon père et de ma mère était chacun équipés d'une arme à feu. J'avais moi-même appris à les manier et elles faisaient partie des richesses de notre peuple. Beaucoup nous craignaient grâce à elles. Beaucoup nous enviaient à cause d'elles.

Entre le déménagement de Raven dans un village voisin et ses allées et venues au château, tantôt pour son métier, tantôt pour les soins nécessaires à sa convalescence, nous avions fini par nouer une relation inattendue mais très forte.

Elle me lance un sourire dont elle a le secret lorsque je finis de masser sa jambe. J'essaie de lui rendre visite deux à trois fois par semaine pour effectuer ces soins. Ils ne sont pas nécessaires, mais je sais qu'ils calment les élancements qu'elle ressent toujours, et qu'ils lui permettent une meilleure mobilité.

Je baisse les yeux en reconnaissant ce maudit sourire. Je sais qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle n'a qu'à me regarder pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Aussi, je prends les devants en espérant lui changer les idées et éviter ainsi un interrogatoire en règle :

 **— Tu sais, si tu te trouvais enfin un homme, tu n'aurais plus besoin de moi pour ce genre de chose. Il pourrait s'en occuper lui-même, parmi d'autres choses...**

Je lève mes sourcils de façon suggestive et elle étouffe un rire en se levant et se rhabillant.

 **— Nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'être promise au Prince d'Azgeda, rétorque-t-elle.**

 **— Tu savais ?**

Elle frappe mon épaule du plat de la main.

 **— Heureusement que je ne t'attends pas pour écouter les rumeurs du royaume ! Tu te serais mariée sans même m'inviter ?**

 **— Raven, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça sans toi...**

Mon ton s'adoucit tandis que je prononce ces mots et son regard s'attendrit également quand elle me demande :

 **— Alors, c'est vrai ?**

Je hoche la tête.

 **— Que vas-tu faire ?**

Je soupire et l'observe une seconde. Dans son regard, je lis toute sa hargne et sa vaillance. Pour moi, elle serait prête à s'enfuir, à parcourir des milliers de kilomètre pour me mettre à l'abri. Cela me touche plus que je ne saurai le lui avouer, alors je réponds :

 **— Me marier.**

C'est à son tour de souffler, soudain lasse et défaitiste. Je pose une main sur son genoux et essaie de ne pas noter l'ironie de mon geste. Me voilà en train de _la_ réconforter à propos de _mon_ mariage. Elle relève ses prunelles brunes vers moi et j'y lis un soudain espoir.

 **— Tu sais, les gens du royaume n'arrêtent pas de parler de lui. Il se pourrait que tu aies décroché le gros lot.**

 **— Ah oui ?**

 **— Les femmes parlent de sa beauté et de la collection de femmes satisfaites qu'il a mises dans son lit. Les hommes discutent de sa force et de son habileté au combat. Sur les marchés et dans les commerces, on entend que des compliments sur son charisme et son intelligence. Il semble être un homme bien.**

 **— Existe-t-il seulement des hommes biens ?**

Raven n'a pas le temps de répondre que plusieurs coups frappés à la porte nous interrompent. Deux garçons, dix ou douze ans tout au plus, entrent sans y être invités en m'interpellant.

 **— Princesse, Princesse !**

Je me lève, paniquée devant le ton de leur voix et leurs visages striés de larmes.

 **— Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **— C'est Charlotte, ma Dame. On regardait le cortège passer tout à l'heure et je crois qu'elle est tombé à l'eau quand les gens nous ont poussés pour mieux voir...**

J'entends à peine la suite de son discours, lorsqu'il dit que lui et ses amis ont remonté les berges de la rivière sans parvenir à la trouver, qu'ils ne savent pas nager, qu'ils ont peur pour elle... Immédiatement, je me lève et sans même adresser un geste d'au-revoir à Raven, je me précipite au secours de Charlotte.

* * *

 _Posté le 17.09.2018_


	5. Chapter 5

_**[5]**_

 _ **C.L.A.R.K.E**_

* * *

Je mets quelques minutes à arriver à l'endroit où Charlotte a été vue pour la dernière fois.

Ce n'est pas très loin du lieu où je me suis assise pour manger quelques heures plus tôt, à mi-chemin entre le château et le village où habite Raven. La délégation d'Azgeda doit être arrivée, maintenant. Je fulmine intérieurement contre leurs soldats. A cause d'eux, une enfant est portée disparue, sûrement blessée, seule et terrifiée. Et je refuse de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver de pire.

Si j'en crois les enfants qui m'attendent au bord de l'eau, cela fait déjà deux heures que la jeune fille est tombée à l'eau. Combien de temps un enfant ne sachant pas nager peut-il survivre dans cette rivière ? Pour m'y être plusieurs fois baignée, je sais que ses berges sont glissantes, que même moi n'ai pas pied en son centre et qu'à certains endroits, le courant est si fort qu'il a emporté avec lui les branches et les troncs des arbres trop fragiles.

Mon cœur se serre pour Charlotte et je sais qu'il faut que je la retrouve, vivante ou pas.

J'observe rapidement la rivière et décide d'en suivre le courant. J'envoie d'abord les plus jeunes enfants chercher de l'aide au village, puis organise les plus vieux d'entre eux en deux groupes. Je prends la tête de l'un d'eux et ensemble, nous descendons la rive droite du cours d'eau. Le temps défile et l'espoir que je tente de conserver s'amenuise avec lui.

La lumière baisse, annonçant la fin de l'après-midi. J'essaie d'ignorer le fait que les enfants autour de moi ont cessé de crier le nom de leur amie et que certains d'entre eux ont les joues striées de larmes. Je continue de marcher, encore et encore, guettant la berge et les profondeurs, soulevant les branchages, fouillant les buissons. Je dérape plusieurs fois dans la vase et la boue.

Ma robe est bientôt sale et déchirée, tout comme les paumes de mes mains. Mais je n'en ai que faire. Je continuerai encore et encore. Tant que je n'aurai pas tenu son corps sans vie dans mes bras, je garderai espoir.

Enfin, nous arrivons à un pont, et je m'aperçois que je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis. Je me tourne pour me rendre compte que seuls quelques enfants ont continué à suivre ma quête désespérée. La plupart sont rentrés chez eux et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

 **— Charlotte !**

Je me penche par dessus la rambarde de pierre en traversant et crie son prénom, mais ma ma voix est fatiguée, faible et cassée, presque autant que moi. C'est alors que je _le_ vois.

Monté sur son étalon noir, il galope jusqu'à moi et s'arrête à l'autre extrémité de la passerelle. Je ne mets que quelques secondes à reconnaître la marque d'Azgeda sur le poitrail de son armure, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il descend de son cheval et s'arrête pour me dévisager que je comprends qui il est.

Cette posture digne, ce port de tête royal, ce regard hautain. J'aurai pu reconnaître le Prince d'Azgeda même sans l'avoir aperçu quelques heures auparavant. Je crois qu'il me souhaite le bonjour, mais je ne distingue pas ce qu'il dit tant le sang bat rapidement à mes tympans, rendu fou par une colère sans précédent et inexplicable. Il déclare :

 **— Je cherche...**

Il me suffit de deux mots pour comprendre que c'est _moi_ qu'il cherche, et qu'il ne m'a sans doute pas reconnue, ce que je peux comprendre étant donné mon état actuel. Je n'ai plus rien d'une princesse. Ma robe blanche ressemble à des haillons. Je suis décoiffée, en sueur sale. Je le coupe immédiatement et annonce moi-même, mes mots couvrant les siens :

 **— Je cherche une petite fille.**

Il s'interrompt et un éclair de questionnement traverse son regard.

 **— Elle s'appelle Charlotte. Elle est tombée dans la rivière sur** ** _votre_** **passage.**

J'insiste sur le mot "votre". Je veux qu'il comprenne que tout est de _sa_ faute. J'y mets tout le désespoir que je ne veux pas laisser m'envahir ainsi que toute ma rage.

Cette fois, je perçois de la tristesse dans le brun de ses iris, et une profonde hésitation se lit sur son visage. Il passe une main dans ses boucles brunes et je comprends qu'il est à présent tiraillé entre sa mission première : retrouver la Princesse d'Arkadia, qui a préféré fuir le château plutôt que de le rencontrer ; et le problème que je lui soumets : la vie d'une enfant est en jeu.

Ma fureur s'apaise un peu. _Peut-être y a t-il quelqu'un de bien en lui, finalement ?_ Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car soudain, l'autre groupe d'enfants qui a continué son avancée revient vers moi en courant et en criant :

 **— Princesse Clarke ! Princesse Clarke !**

 _Autant pour mon anonymat..._

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir sous la révélation de mon identité, mais n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper. Je ne distingue rien de cohérent dans le brouhaha des voix mélangées des enfants face à moi. Aussi, je réclame le silence et demande au plus âgé d'entre eux de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Sa paume s'empare de la mienne sans hésitation et il s'apprête à m'emmener derrière lui quand une autre main se saisit de mon bras libre et stoppe mon avancée. Je n'ai pas le temps de noter que cette prise est chaude est puissante, elle n'est qu'une gêne, un obstacle dans la mission que je me suis fixée : sauver Charlotte. Le Prince d'Azgeda murmure, toujours hésitant :

 **— Princesse...**

Ce mot sonne comme une question, mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ce jeu là, pas maintenant. Aveugle quant à mon impatience, il continue :

 **— Je suis le...**

 **— Je sais qui tu es.**

Ma langue claque avec mécontentement tandis que je dégage brutalement mon bras de son emprise.

 **— Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je dois trouver Charlotte et la sauver. Reste-là où viens avec moi, je n'en ai que faire, mais choisis vite. Le décision ne dépend que de toi.**

Étrangement, sa réaction n'est pas celle que j'attendais. Le dilemme présent tout à l'heure sur ses traits disparaît tandis qu'il fait son choix en une fraction de seconde. Je lis dans ses prunelles sombres toute sa résolution lorsqu'il détache son regard du mien et demande au garçon :

 **— Montre nous le chemin.**

* * *

 _Posté le 18.09.2018_


	6. Chapter 6

_**[6]**_

 _ **B.E.L.L.A.M.Y**_

* * *

Le jeune garçon nous emmène une centaine de mètres en aval de la rivière. A cet endroit, le courant est un peu plus fort et la rivière court entre des rochers acérés, danse dans des remous dangereux, saute entre les troncs et les branches des arbres qui ont succombé à sa violence.

Désespérément agrippée à l'une d'elle sur la rive opposée à la nôtre, une enfant s'accroche à la vie avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste.

 _Charlotte_.

Devant moi, _la Princesse d'Arkadia_ crie le prénom de la jeune fille en détresse en même temps que celui-ci traverse mon esprit et le désespoir que j'entends dans ce timbre résonne en moi en milliers d'échos qui se brisent et me blessent. Mon cœur se serre, mes poumons se bloquent, mes muscles se tendent dans l'anticipation de l'action.

J'entends à peine ce que la jeune femme crie. Je vois le visage de Charlotte s'apaiser, les autres enfants courir à toute vitesse pour aller au village le plus proche, sans doute pour chercher de l'aide. Ce n'est que quand j'aperçois la blonde se saisir d'une longue branche et commencer à avancer dans l'eau que je réagis.

Je la saisis brutalement par le bras, plus violemment que ce que j'aurai voulu, et elle tourne vers moi un regard meurtrier. Ses prunelles azur me transpercent et je la lâcherai sans doute si je n'avais pas déjà affronté dans ma vie plus de colère et de hargne que celle qu'elle déverse à travers ses iris pourtant si purs.

Si je n'avais pas entendu les enfants l'appeler par son titre un peu plus tôt, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elle était l'héritière du trône d'Arkadia. Pourtant, je comprenais à présent que je n'aurai pas dû me fier aux apparences. Elle était courageuse, intrépide et féroce. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas née pour se soumettre. Elle était née pour diriger, pour régner. Pour être révérée.

Je la regarde tandis qu'elle se dégage avec force et s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'eau. Cette fois, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras et la soulève pour la sortir de la rivière. Elle se débat en vociférant, mais je maintiens ma prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la terre ferme. Je ne peux pas laisser la Princesse d'Arkadia, aussi téméraire et tenace soit-elle, courir un tel danger.

 **\- Il faut trouver quelque chose d'autre !**

Je lui impose ma volonté et je vois clairement qu'elle déteste ça. Elle me répond immédiatement :

 **\- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ! Je vais chercher Charlotte.**

Elle essaie de se frayer un passage, mais je bloque l'accès à la rive.

 **\- Dégage ! Maintenant !**

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu chez quelqu'un autant de détermination. Je comprends bien trop vite que si je veux ramener la Princesse saine et sauve auprès des siens, il me faudra user de solutions plus drastiques. Je me demande déjà comment je vais faire pour l'assommer, quand un craquement assourdissant et un cri déchirant transpercent l'atmosphère.

 **\- Charlotte !**

Clarke hurle, désespérée, quand la jeune fille disparaît sous l'eau, emportée par le courant contre lequel elle se bat depuis trop longtemps et qui vient de vaincre la branche à laquelle elle s'accrochait.

J'arrête de réfléchir. Mes émotions prennent immédiatement le dessus sur ma raison et je ne sais pas si j'agis ainsi pour éviter que la Princesse d'Arkadia risque sa vie, ou si je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter qu'une enfant innocente perde la sienne, mais dans un geste si rapide que la jeune femme est incapable de m'arrêter : je saute à l'eau.

Je suis bon nageur, ce qui est étrange pour quelqu'un ayant grandi au royaume d'Azgeda, autrement connu sous le nom de la Nation des Glaces. Pourtant, malgré mon aisance dans l'eau, je me laisse une minute malmener par le courant. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il soit si fort dans une si petite rivière.

Je heurte quelques rochers avant de réussir à remonter à la surface. Une douleur vive traverse mon épaule droite, puis ma jambe gauche, mais je n'en ai cure. J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration que me voilà obligé de replonger ma tête sous l'eau pour éviter un tronc.

Enfin, je distingue un corps qui lutte à quelques mètres de moi. En quelques brasses laborieuses, je suis à ses côtés. J'entoure mon bras autour de sa taille et le mouvement m'arrache un cri de douleur en même temps que la souffrance envahit mon épaule endolorie. L'eau s'infiltre dans ma bouche, ma gorge et mes poumons et me voilà en train de tousser, tentant désespérément de retrouver l'air qu'il me manque.

Mon bras gauche prend le relais autour du corps frêle de Charlotte, laissant mon épaule se reposer. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je ne peux pas mourir ici. Je ne vais pas me noyer ici. Je suis un guerrier, le meilleur d'entre eux. Je mérite de rencontrer ma fin sur un champ de bataille, lors d'un combat, ou au moins très très vieux dans mon lit, mais pas comme ça. Pas dans cette stupide rivière, dans ce stupide royaume, à cause de cette stupide Princesse !

Je distingue des racines sur la rive et tente de m'y cramponner. Ma main glisse et le bois entame ma paume. Ma peau se déchire et je lâche prise, surpris par la douleur. L'eau me submerge à nouveau et si j'avais assez d'air et de temps, je pesterais et jurerais comme jamais.

Je refais surface. Charlotte est toujours dans mes bras, véritable poupée de chiffon, inconsciente, mais je m'inquiéterai ce ça plus tard. Nouvelles racines, nouvelle tentative. Cette fois, quand la brûlure de ma coupure se ranime sur ma paume, je ne suis pas surpris. La douleur fulgurante qui traverse mon épaule droite par contre, aurait pu me faire lâcher prise, mais je suis plus fort que ça.

Je m'assure que la tête de Charlotte est hors de l'eau et lui jette un coup d'œil. Ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres bleues et son visage pâle n'annoncent rien de bon. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens en essayant de trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour me venir en aide.

Des boucles blondes, des yeux bleus, un visage dur et une expression déterminée, voilà tout ce que je vois.

 _N'importe qui, mais pas elle !_

Elle semble avoir couru et une petite partie de mon cerveau se demande combien de mètres j'ai parcouru dans la rivière avant de réussir à m'immobiliser.

 **\- Charlotte !**

Elle crie, cherche une solution au problème qui se tient devant elle. Je peux presque voir les rouages de ses réflexions s'agiter, tourner et se mettre en place, miroirs des miens. Nous nous trouvons dans un espèce de goulot, donc la rivière est moins large à ce niveau, mais le courant est plus fort. Il m'est impossible d'escalader ma propre rive tant la pente est escarpée. Je pourrai essayer de traverser à la nage, mais je n'ai pas confiance en mon bras droit. Mon épaule me lance tellement que la douleur m'aveugle par éclairs et j'ignore combien de temps je pourrai tenir ainsi. Par tous les dieux, j'ignore combien de temps _Charlotte_ pourra tenir.

Face à moi sur l'autre rive, la Princesse semble en arriver à la même conclusion que moi. D'un œil acéré, elle observe mes traits tirés et la faiblesse de ma prise sur les racines de l'arbre. J'entends presque le déclic sous son crâne quand elle prend sa décision.

 **\- Tiens bon ! me crie-t-elle.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Elle disparaît quelques secondes et réapparaît avec une branche solide et longue. Elle s'avance, descend prudemment le long de la berge jusqu'à ce que ses bottes soient immergées, puis ses mollets, puis ses genoux. Je n'y tiens plus et lui ordonne :

 **\- Arrête ! Tu ne nous seras d'aucune aide si tu tombes à l'eau toi aussi.**

Elle me fusille du regard et les mots qu'elle pense sont plus forts que si elle les avait criés.

 _Personne ne me dit quoi faire._

Elle obéit, néanmoins et tend la branche dans ma direction. Celle-ci atteint ma hauteur avec difficulté et j'hésite à la prendre. Je vois le courant la balloter et je crains que la Princesse ne tienne pas le choc entre mon poids, celui de Charlotte et la force de l'eau. Elle lâchera la branche et la rivière m'emportera, moi et Charlotte et ç'en sera fini de nous deux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande-t-elle, le désespoir perceptible dans sa voix.**

 _J'hésite, voilà ce que je fais._

 **\- Je ne lâcherai pas. Je suis assez forte.**

Je peux entendre dans son timbre qu'elle en est persuadée et je suis presque convaincu moi-même. Oui, elle est sans aucun doute assez forte.

 **\- Fais-moi confiance.**

Ces trois petits mots ont raison de mes dernières appréhensions. J'ignore pourquoi mais _je sais_ que je peux lui faire confiance. _Je sais_ que je peux lui confier ma vie. _Je sais_ qu'elle ne nous abandonnera pas, ni moi, ni Charlotte.

Je hoche la tête et elle raffermit sa prise sur le bois. Alors, je m'élance. Ma main lâche les racines pour saisir la branche devant moi. La Princesse fait un pas en avant sous mon poids, mais tient bon, comme elle l'a promis. Elle rassemble ses forces et commence à tirer, nous ramenant vers elle avec une lenteur qui se rapproche de la torture.

Nous sommes presque sauvés quand soudain, un changement infime dans le courant, un faux pas et je la vois glisser en arrière.

Et effectivement, elle ne lâche pas la branche qui nous relie tandis qu'elle disparaît sous l'eau et que nous sommes tous les trois emportés par les rapides.

* * *

 _Posté le 19.09.2018_


	7. Chapter 7

_**[7]**_

 _ **B.E.L.L.A.M.Y**_

* * *

J'ignore comment je parviens à garder mon emprise sur le corps frêle de Charlotte d'un côté et sur la branche de l'autre. J'ignore comment je réussis à nous garder tous les deux hors de l'eau, elle et moi. Au moment où le courant nous emporte et où je vois disparaître la Princesse d'Arkadia sous les flots, ma détermination flanche.

Le temps d'une seconde, je m'imagine lâcher la jeune fille pour la secourir. Mon cœur balance entre ce qui est juste et ce qui est bien. Charlotte n'est rien pour moi, une paysanne tout au plus, une vie parmi tant d'autre, parmi toutes celles que j'ai déjà prises sur les champs de bataille.

L'héritière du trône d'Arkadia, en revanche, est importante. Elle représente l'avenir de mon royaume, le salut de mon peuple, mon avenir et celui de tous les habitants d'Azgeda. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir.

Aussi, un soulagement immense m'envahit lorsque je vois réapparaître son visage à la surface. Cependant, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur ce sentiment innatendu, pas tant que les rapides continuent de nous emporter.

 **— Arrête de lutter ! crie la jeune femme quelque part derrière moi, à l'autre bout de la longue branche que nous tenons toujours furieusement, comme si c'était elle qui nous maintenait en vie.**

Sans réfléchir à la pointe de colère que déclenche en moi son ton impérieux, j'obéis et me laisse porter par le courant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je distingue ce qui ressemble à une berge à plusieurs mètres de nous. Plus nous avançons, plus l'atteindre me semble impossible. La rive est escarpée et bordée de rochers. Sur le sol boueux et inégal pousse ce qui ressemble à des ronces. Le haut de la berge est invisible, dissimulé par les broussailles, et annonce une bonne partie d'escalade à venir. On dirait une funeste plaisanterie jouée par le destin.

 **— C'est notre seule chance, s'écrie la Princesse, et je ne suis pas étonné que sa réflexion l'ait emmenée aux mêmes conclusions que la mienne.**

Alors, je ne réponds rien et me prépare mentalement et physiquement, dans les quelques mètres qui nous séparent de l'impact.

25 mètres. Mon épaule me fait un mal de chien, et ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais ressentir quand je vais propulser la branche que je tiens (et la blonde accrochée au bout) contre la rive.

20 mètres. Même immergée, je sens le sang s'écouler de la plaie de ma paume. Agripper les ronces à mains nues n'aidera certainement pas à la cicatrisation, mais c'est l'unique solution à ma disposition étant donné que...

15 mètres. Je refuse de lâcher Charlotte. J'ai traversé l'enfer pour lui venir en aide, je ne desserrerai mon étreinte qu'une fois hors de l'eau.

10 mètres. Ma respiration ralentit, les battements de mon cœur s'apaisent et mes muscles se tendent, comme à chaque fois que je laisse la concentration m'envahir avant un combat.

5 mètres. Le duel se joue entre la rivière et moi et je refuse de perdre. J'ai toujours été obstiné, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce défaut devienne un jour une qualité.

1 mètre. Comme je l'avais imaginé, la souffrance me transperce, incendie mon épaule, court le long de mon bras endolori et brûle l'entaille de ma paume. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle et je vois Clarke heurter les rochers tandis qu'elle lâche la branche, puis raffermit sa prise sur les pierres.

Impact. Je protège le petit corps de Charlotte avec le mien et mon dos semble presque se briser contre le roc. La douleur m'aveugle une seconde, le temps de cligner mes paupières, mais ce n'est pas important. L'important, c'est la pierre sous mes doigts, et le fait que je tienne bon.

 **— Attrape ma main !**

Je lève les yeux et distingue le visage inquiet de la Princesse au-dessus de moi, les doigts tendus dans ma direction.

 **— Charlotte d'abord.**

Ce n'est pas une question que je pose, c'est un ordre que j'émets. Tant que la fillette ne sera pas à l'abri, je n'en démordrai pas. La jeune femme fronce les sourcils et je sens qu'elle aimerait protester, mais qu'elle s'en empêche. Elle hoche la tête et je hisse la poupée de chiffon jusqu'à sa hauteur.

Je ne me rends compte que le cri que j'entends provient de ma gorge que lorsqu'elle est enfin à l'abri dans les bras de Clarke. Le temps qu'elle ramène le petit corps blessé jusqu'à la rive, je laisse le soulagement m'envahir et avec lui vient une profonde lassitude et une fatigue incommensurable que je n'arrive plus à combattre.

 **— À ton tour !**

Ma tête est lourde et mes yeux sont éreintés. Mon expression semble alerter la Princesse car elle avance un peu plus et me crie de prendre sa main.

 **— Encore un petit effort, dit-elle. Tu peux y arriver. Je vais te sortir de là. Fais-moi confiance.**

Encore ces trois petits mots. _Fais-moi confiance ?_ Je ne la connais pas. Pire, une semaine plus tôt, je la méprisais, elle et tout le royaume d'Arkadia. Pourquoi ai-je aujourd'hui l'impression que je pourrai lui confier ma vie ?

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais la supplique de ses yeux bleus rend inutile toute autre parole. Ses prunelles me transpercent, comme la douleur un peu plus tôt a transpercé mon épaule et ma paume blessée, mais avec une douceur et une chaleur que je n'ai pas ressenties depuis longtemps.

Je hoche la tête et elle me comprend sans que j'ai besoin de mots. Je me balance doucement sur mon rocher, mords mes lèvres pour étouffer le gémissement que la souffrance de mon épaule provoque, puis lance ma main valide dans sa direction.

Sa paume est ferme. Ses doigts se referment immédiatement sur les miens avec une force que je ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée. Concentrée, déterminée, elle me hisse et j'essaie d'aider ma progression en poussant avec mes jambes sur les rochers et en m'accrochant aux ronces qui se trouvent à ma portée.

Le hurlement que je pousse pourrait être dû aux épines qui s'enfoncent dans ma main, mais il n'en est rien. Le supplice vient de ma cuisse gauche et la peine m'arrache une larme et manque de me faire lâcher prise. Pourtant, je tiens bon, sous les encouragements de Clarke qui continue de me tirer de la rivière, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, nous arrivions sur la berge.

Je roule sur le dos. Mon corps tout entier brûle et hurle son agonie. Mes muscles, mes tendons, mes poumons, ma gorge, mes nerfs, mon coeur, j'ai mal absolument partout. Mais je suis en vie et, moi qui n'aurai jamais pensé cela imaginable un jour, c'est grâce à Clarke.

Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de me tourner vers elle pour la remercier que je la sens déjà se relever brusquement. Je comprends tout de suite qu'elle se dirige vers Charlotte et m'apprête à lui demander comment la petite s'en sort lorsque j'entends la Princesse crier :

 **— Elle ne respire plus !**

* * *

 _Posté le 20.09.2018_


	8. Chapter 8

_**[8]**_

 _ **C.L.A.R.K.E**_

* * *

 **— 1,2,3,4,5 [...] 29,30.**

Je pince le nez de Charlotte, approche mes lèvres des siennes et souffle. Une fois, deux fois. Puis recommence.

 **— 1,2,3,4,5 [...] 29,30.**

Deux insufflations. Je recommence mon massage. Du coin de l'œil, je distingue à peine la silhouette du Prince d'Azgeda tandis qu'il se relève, trébuche légèrement, sûrement blessé, pour venir se placer de l'autre côté du corps inerte de la jeune fille. Je sens son regard sur moi. Son intense curiosité perce ma carapace et brûle ma peau.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe à faire les gestes appris par ma mère il y a si longtemps. Je sais juste que ce temps m'est compté, qu'il est compté pour Charlotte. Je ne perds pas espoir et je suis soulagée de voir que mon compagnon non plus, qu'il ne fait rien pour m'arrêter, pour m'empêcher de lui sauver la vie.

Soudain, la jeune fille tousse et je la roule sur le côté pour qu'elle expulse les torrents d'eau qu'elle a avalé et qui obstruaient ses poumons. J'entends le jeune homme relâcher sa respiration en face de moi, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'ici. Je frotte le dos de Charlotte pour l'aider et la réconforter, puis la prends dans mes bras. Elle tremble, de peur, de froid, de désespoir. Elle a failli mourir dans cette rivière... Par tous les Dieux, j'ai cru mourir dans cette rivière aussi.

 **— Tu trembles.**

La voix est grave, profonde et chaude. Je relève la tête et peut lire dans ses prunelles sombres toute l'inquiétude qui transpire de son timbre. Rapidement, il détache son regard du mien et fouille les alentours. Je l'imite et m'aperçois que nous nous trouvons dans une petite clairière. La forêt nous entoure, aucune route ni chemin n'est visible à travers les arbres et l'obscurité qui tombe doucement sur nous.

 **— Je vais faire du feu.**

Il tente de se lever et grogne de douleur en utilisant la jambe qui le fait souffrir. Il tente de se stabiliser, mais chute lamentablement. Je l'arrête immédiatement quand j'aperçois le bout de bois qui dépasse de sa cuisse, fiché dans sa chair à travers son pantalon. Il s'immobilise au son de ma voix et baisse les yeux sur sa blessure. Aucune expression ne traverse ses traits lorsqu'il empoigne la petite branche et l'extrait en un geste. Il ne gémit pas, ne cligne pas des yeux, ne fronce pas les sourcils, c'est comme s'il ne sentait pas la douleur. Moi, en revanche, je ressens la colère qui m'envahit devant ce geste irréfléchi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer :

 **— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.**

Dans mes bras, Charlotte s'est endormie, épuisée. Je la dépose doucement par terre, en veillant à ce qu'elle soit le plus confortable possible, et m'approche de lui. Je lui fait allonger sa jambe et il obéit sans broncher. Son visage est fermé et sérieux tandis que je pose mes mains sur sa cuisse, empoigne le tissu de son vêtement et tire dessus pour le déchirer et me laisser libre accès à la lésion. Mes doigts effleurent sa peau et il tressaute sous mon contact. Je manipule le muscle et soupire :

 **— La branche aurait pu toucher ton artère fémorale. Est-ce que tu veux mourir d'hémorragie ?**

 **— Et est-ce que tu veux mourir d'hypothermie ? me rétorque-t-il. Parce c'est ce qui va arriver si on n'allume pas un feu _maintenant_.**

Il se lève et je le laisse faire cette fois. Il tangue un peu et je tressaillis quand je vois sa plaie commencer à saigner.

 **— Il faut bander cette blessure.**

 **—Il faut trouver du bois sec.**

Je le détaille tandis qu'il s'éloigne. Mon esprit clinique prend le dessus et ce n'est plus le Prince d'Azgeda que je vois, c'est le patient que je vais soigner. Le trou béant sur sa jambe, la forme anormale de son bras droit et de son épaule, les coupures sur sa main gauche. Je me lève à mon tour mais ne disparaît pas à sa suite sous le couvert de la forêt. Je crains de laisser Charlotte seule ici. Je crains qu'elle se réveille et panique, je crains qu'elle me glisse encore entre les doigts, je crains de la perdre pour de bon.

Je ne connais pas bien cette jeune fille, mais je me souviens maintenant l'avoir vu quelques fois lors de visites. Je me rappelle qu'elle a perdu ses parents quelques années plus tôt et qu'elle vit dans un orphelinat avec d'autres jeunes. La famille qui dirige ce foyer d'accueil est une famille bien. Les lieux sont propres, les enfants sont bien traités et éduqués, mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'avoir ses parents auprès de soi... Je le sais, Charlotte n'a personne pour veiller sur elle.

Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder en ramassant quelques brindilles et des feuilles sèches qui aideront le feu à prendre. Le Prince revient dans la clairière les bras chargés de branches coupées et les dépose près de Charlotte. Un éclair de douleur traverse son visage, mais il se reprend immédiatement lorsqu'il aperçoit mes yeux fixés sur lui. Je comprend alors à quel type de patient j'ai affaire et n'en suis pas surprise. De ce que j'en ai pu voir, il semble obstiné, téméraire et fier. Bien entendu, il cachera sa souffrance. Bien sûr, il ne voudra pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, qu'on le croit faible, qu'on prenne soin de lui.

Cependant, il ignore encore à quel point je suis obstinée, téméraire et fière. Il ne gagnera pas cette bataille contre moi. Il est blessé, il souffre et je peux le soigner, je peux apaiser la douleur. C'est ce que je fais chaque jour. J'y suis douée. Je vis pour cela.

Je le laisse réunir les branchages, l'aide un peu malgré le regard réprobateur qu'il me lance. Je l'observe allumer le feu en quelques gestes experts et efficaces. Il l'ignore, mais j'aurai pu faire de même. Je suis une Princesse, mais ma curiosité naturelle m'a toujours amenée à apprendre toutes sortes de choses. Je sais survivre en milieu hostile. Je sais chasser. Je sais faire du feu. Je sais me défendre. Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule. Mais si cela lui fait du bien de jouer au mâle dominant le temps d'une minute, je peux lui offrir cela. Alors, il baissera sa garde et là, je pourrai agir.

Les flammes commencent à s'élever dans les airs et la chaleur irradie jusqu'à moi doucement. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché, mais l'air commence déjà à se rafraîchir. Face à moi, je distingue l'héritier d'Azgeda ôter sa cape trempée, puis la cuirasse qui entoure son buste. Je le vois tressaillir lorsqu'il lève son bras droit et soupire en m'avançant vers lui.

 **— Laisse moi t'aider.**

Il me surprend en se laissant faire. Je détache une à une les attaches de sa cuirasse le long de son torse, puis l'aide doucement à ôter l'armure de cuir. La veste noire glisse le long de ses épaules imposantes, de ses bras forts, de son dos musclés. J'essaie de ne pas penser à l'intimité de cet acte.J'attrape le vêtement avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et la place à côté de sa cape pour qu'il sèche. Sous cette première couche de vêtements, il porte un simple t-shirt noir dont je n'arrive pas à reconnaître le tissu, mais qui semble très résistant. Les manches longues descendent le long de ses avant-bras et viennent attraper son pouce et couvrir ses mains comme une paire de mitaines.

 **— Tu vas devoir enlever le haut aussi.**

Je déteste le fait que je ne contrôle plus ma voix. J'entends mon timbre se serrer, se casser presque, et rougis quand je le sens frissonner sous la pulpe de mes doigts. J'ai beau me persuader que c'est dû au froid, une petite partie de moi sait qu'il y a autre chose. Après tout, c'est à mon futur mari que je demande de se déshabiller. Il dissimule sa gêne sous une pique :

 **— Déjà impatiente de m'arracher mes vêtements, Princesse ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il est si prévisible.

 **— Je m'appelle Clarke.**

 **— Je sais.**

 **— Alors pourquoi tu continues de m'appeler Princesse ?**

 **— C'est ce que tu es. Simple question de protocole.**

Je renifle et grimace. La façon dont il prononce le mot "Princesse" est tout sauf protocolaire. C'est une provocation, une insulte, une façon de déclencher la fureur qu'il doit certainement voir, endormie, au fond de mon regard. Mais je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de réveiller cette colère. Alors je demande :

 **— Et comment dois-je t'appeler ?**

Il lève un sourcil, étonné de ma question.

 **— Je croyais que tu savais qui j'étais ? demande-t-il.**

 **— Ce n'est pas parce que je sais _ce que tu es_ que je sais _qui tu es_.**

La nuance est infime, mais elle est bien là. En fait, elle fait toute la différence. Entre le titre que nous portons et la personne que nous sommes, la différence est énorme. Pour moi en tout cas, elle l'est et j'ose espérer qu'elle l'est pour lui également. Son regard s'adoucit et il répond, sans sarcasme cette fois.

 **— Bellamy.**

 _Bellamy_... C'est un joli prénom. Un que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Je le laisse rouler sur ma langue et mon palais en déclarant :

 **— Eh bien, Bellamy. Maintenant que nous sommes officiellement présentés, je te prierai d'ôter ta chemise.**

Ma demande lui arrache un petit rire, qu'il regrette aussitôt lorsque son épaule douloureuse se rappelle à lui.

 **— J'ai bien peur que tu doives m'aider pour ça aussi, Princesse.**

En quelques minutes, le voilà torse-nu devant notre feu de camp et je suis finalement heureuse qu'il ait été assez têtu pour s'occuper de l'allumer avant que je m'occupe de ses blessures. Sa peau est froide sous mes doigts et lorsqu'il tressaute à nouveau sous mon contact, je devine que mes mains doivent être elles aussi gelées.

 **— Désolé.**

Je m'excuse en frottant mes paumes l'une contre l'autre et en essayant d'y insuffler un peu de chaleur.

 **— Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas désagréable, chuchote-t-il.**

Je grimace, car ce que je m'apprête à faire n'aura par contre rien d'une partie de plaisir.

 **— Ton épaule est déboîtée. Quand est-ce arrivé ?**

 **— Dans la rivière je crois.**

Je soupire.

 **— Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser ton bras après ça, tu as sûrement aggravé ta blessure maintenant.**

 **— Oh, aurait-il fallut que je lâche Charlotte alors ? Ou alors que je me laisse emporter par les rapides sans essayer de m'accrocher ? Ou pire, que je te laisse te faire emporter par le courant ?**

Je blêmis et garde le silence. Ma remarque était stupide je le sais, il n'avait pas le choix. Et le fait qu'il ait réussi à outrepasser sa souffrance pour tenter de tous nous sauver est déjà un miracle en soi. J'essaie de ne pas retenir que le pire pour lui aurait été que _je_ me noie.

De son épaule, je passe à sa main gauche, dont la paume lacéré brille de sang séché. Puis, je reviens à la blessure de sa cuisse qui continue de saigner.

 **— Je dois remettre ton épaule en place et l'immobiliser. Ta coupure à la main a besoin d'être nettoyée et bandée, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de points. Néanmoins, ta cuisse a définitivement besoin d'être recousue.**

 **— Quel programme excitant, rétorque-t-il, las. J'ai hâte de retourner au château pour y subir toutes ces réjouissances.**

 **— Je suis médecin. Je m'en occupe.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Son expression choquée me suffit et je jubile intérieurement, satisfaite de lui prouver que _la Princesse_ a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il déglutit et demande finalement :

 **— Par quoi on commence ?**

* * *

 _.Posté le 21.09.18._


	9. Chapter 9

_**[9]**_

 **B.E.L.L.A.M.Y**

* * *

La nuit est tombée maintenant et les flammes se reflètent en milliers d'éclats dans les prunelles de Clarke, donnant des reflets d'or au saphir si pur de son regard. Il n'est pas difficile de me persuader que toutes ces choses que je ressens au fond de moi n'ont rien à voir avec les étincelles qui brûlent ma peau à chaque fois qu'elle me touche, ni avec la chaleur que dégage son corps tout près du mien, ni avec le sentiment profond de sérénité qui m'envahit lorsque sa voix résonne dans l'air autour de nous.

 _Non_ , si je frissonne, c'est parce que je suis encore trempé de notre petite baignade dans la rivière et que j'ai froid. La chaleur provient du feu qui brûle derrière elle. Et ce n'est pas de la sérénité que je ressens mais une lassitude extrême due à mon état de fatigue intense.

Elle pose ses mains de part et d'autre de mon omoplate et je tressaute _(encore)_ lorsqu'une décharge me traverse et _je sais_ qu'elle provient de la douleur de mon articulation démise, pas du contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Elle m'ordonne d'inspirer et si je me calme instantanément, c'est grâce au self-contrôle que j'exerce sur mon corps depuis tant d'années, pas parce que c'est sa voix douce et basse qui m'apaise.

Un mouvement brusque, une douleur intense, un cri étouffé et voilà mon épaule remise à sa place. La tête me tourne légèrement sous l'effet de la souffrance et ce n'est qu'une fois que je reprends mes esprits que je m'aperçois que j'ai saisi l'avant-bras de la jeune femme et le serre comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je desserre tout de suite l'étau de mes doigts. La couleur revient sur sa peau blanche et tourne rapidement au rouge. Je sais déjà que mon emprise laissera une marque et j'en m'en veux soudain. Je m'excuse, mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle a attrapé entre ses mains la paume qui serrait son bras une seconde auparavant et est déjà concentrée sur la plaie qui la traverse.

Elle se lève, attrape un morceau de bois mort et creux et se dirige vers la rivière pour le remplir d'eau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre tout entier en l'observant s'approcher du bord.

— **Attention, Princesse.**

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, vides de tout sarcasme. Ils ne sont qu'inquiétude sincère. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de la rive et revient près de moi que je réussis à me détendre. Elle déchire sans broncher un morceau de la jupe de sa robe et le trempe dans l'eau qu'elle a recueillit avant d'essuyer ma paume avec douceur. Elle ôte le sang et semble satisfaite de voir que la coupure n'est pas profonde. Elle lave le tissu, l'essore, et le noue autour de ma main sans mot dire. Puis, elle passe à la blessure de ma cuisse.

Là, elle grimace et je sais déjà que ce qui va suivre promet d'être agréable. D'un geste vif qui la fait sursauter je dégaine le poignard que je garde toujours dans ma botte droite et le lui tend.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle, surprise.**

— **Cette plaie a besoin d'être cautérisée. Je suis même étonné que tu ne l'aies pas traitée en premier.**

Une lueur étrange passe dans le regard de Clarke et je n'ai pas le temps de la déchiffrer que déjà, elle se saisit du couteau d'une main experte et le plonge dans les flammes. Nous attendons en silence que la lame chauffe. Seul le bruit du bois qui crépite dans le brasier dérange le silence dans lequel la clairière est plongée. De l'autre côté du foyer, Charlotte est assoupie. Je tends mon bras et caresse ma cape du bout des doigts. Elle est sèche et presque chaude. Je la tends à la jeune femme et lui dit :

— **Couvre-là.**

La Princesse sourit et s'exécute. J'observe la tendresse presque maternelle avec laquelle elle recouvre le corps de la fillette et je souris à mon tour. Le pli de mes lèvres s'affaisse rapidement lorsqu'elle revient vers moi et se saisit de la lame à présent blanche et brûlante.

Elle s'agenouille à mes côtés et elle n'a pas besoin de parler pour me dire que ça va être douloureux, qu'elle est désolée mais qu'elle doit le faire pour éviter que je me vide doucement de mon sang ou que la plaie ne s'infecte. Je sais tout ça. Je le lis dans son regard où se mélangent une détermination farouche et une préoccupation intense mais timide. C'est comme si elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Tout comme j'ignore pourquoi sa présence me trouble autant.

Elle hausse les sourcils pour me demander si je suis prêt et je hoche la tête pour répondre que oui. Peut-être que c'est d'avoir frôlé la mort ensemble et de s'être sauvés l'un l'autre qui nous dispense désormais de l'usage de mots pour communiquer, mais je trouve cela étrangement réconfortant et incroyablement naturel.

La consolation est de courte durée cependant, et cette fois, le contact du métal chauffé à blanc sur la blessure de ma cuisse m'arrache un hurlement de douleur que je ne parviens pas à réprimer. Quand la douleur cesse, les mains expertes de Clarke prennent le relai. Ses doigts frais sont un baume sur la brûlure de ma peau.

Elle arrache une autre bande de tissu de sa robe, si large que je me demande s'il lui restera encore des vêtements après ça. Puis, elle enveloppe ma jambe consciencieusement, avec une telle douceur que je sens à peine le contact de ses paumes sur mon corps. Elle garde les yeux rivés sur sa tache tandis que le garde les miens rivés sur elle.

C'est sûrement dû à la fatigue qui me submerge tout à coup, mais je ne parviens pas à détourner le regard. Le feu dessine des reflets orangés dans ses longs cheveux blonds et je rêve éveillé de couchers de soleil sur les blés, de soirs d'été, de brise chaude et légère.

Je secoue la tête pour sortir ces images de mes pensées. Il n'y a rien de tout ça au Royaume d'Azgeda. Le froid, la neige, la glace, un vent mordant et sec et un sol dur comme la pierre, voilà ce que j'ai vu toute ma vie.

— **Bellamy ?**

Sa voix me ramène au présent et mes yeux rencontrent ses prunelles couleur océan. Je m'efforce de ne pas penser à ces autres images à ce que ses iris si particuliers font naître dans mon esprit, mais c'est plus fort que moi et mon imagination navigue déjà sur des flots abyssaux de l'exacte nuance de son regard. Un ciel sans nuage se dessine à l'horizon. J'entends le cri des mouettes, je sens les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Le vent a une odeur salée et je respire à pleins poumons pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

— **Bellamy** **?**

Cette fois, mon prénom me parvient de très loin, presque étouffé et la culpabilité m'envahit quand je perçois l'affolement évident de son ton. J'aimerai lui dire que tout va bien, que je me sens bien. Lui expliquer à quel point je suis apaisé à cet instant précis, lui avouer que c'est grâce à elle, mais j'en suis incapable.

Je suis si épuisé… mes forces m'abandonnent et mes yeux se ferment malgré moi. Quand Clarke prononce une nouvelle fois mon nom, définitivement paniquée cette fois, je ne l'entends pas et sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier donc voilà deux chapitres aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, c'est vraiment adorable et ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer.**_

 _ **Plus particulièrement, un "invité anonyme" ou "guest" m'a laissé une review à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre directement - donc je profite de ce chapitre pour le remercier (ou la remercier) et lui dire que je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas toujours très longs (bien qu'ils aient une moyenne raisonnable, je trouve) mais que je fais de mon mieux entre mon job - mes deux enfants en bas âge - mon mari - ma maison et mes 3 fanfictions haha. Mais que si il (ou elle) est si affamé de les lire, c'est qu'il (ou elle) les trouve bien donc ça me va :)**_

 _ **Des Bizouzou**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**[10]**_

 **C.L.A.R.K.E**

* * *

J'aurai dû prendre soin de lui plus tôt, j'aurai dû soigner d'abord sa plaie à la cuisse, j'aurai dû arrêter le saignement en premier...

Mes pensées tournent en boucle sous mon crâne, me culpabilisant toujours davantage tandis que je soutiens le corps inerte de Bellamy et l'allonge doucement au sol. J'ignore comment j'ai pu laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus sur ma raison et repousser le traitement de sa blessure à la cuisse pour le préserver jusqu'au dernier moment. Je savais que ce serait la plus douloureuse à traiter. J'avais immédiatement vu que la plaie avait besoin d'être désinfectée et recousue, mais qu'en l'absence de fil et d'aiguille, il allait falloir la cautériser. Et pour avoir déjà effectué cet acte par le passé, je savais à quel point le patient pouvait souffrir, surtout physiquement et nerveusement éreinté comme l'était Bellamy.

Je l'ausculte rapidement. Pas de fièvre, pas de tremblements, pas de difficultés respiratoires. J'en conclus qu'il s'est évanouit et je ne peux que comprendre pourquoi. Il avait montré tellement de courage et d'obstination à sauver Charlotte, puis moi... Il n'avait presque pas bronché lorsque je l'avais soigné. Je n'avais compris qu'il refusait seulement de montrer sa faiblesse que lorsque ses doigts avaient emprisonné mon bras avec tant de force que j'en aurai sûrement la marque sous peu. Le hurlement qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer lorsque la lame chauffée à blanc avait rencontré la plaie à vif de sa cuisse m'avait brisé le coeur.

Je secoue la tête comme pour en faire jaillir les pensées qui me parasitent. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible, pas maintenant. La nuit est tombée. J'ai faim, j'ai froid, je suis perdue. Nous le sommes tous les trois, mais je suis la seule à ne pas avoir été blessée. Charlotte et Bellamy dépendent de moi, désormais. Je m'assure que le jeune homme dort et place sur ses épaules sa chaude cuirasse désormais sèche. Puis, je m'agenouille auprès de Charlotte et note immédiatement son teint pâle, ses lèvres bleues et ses tremblements.

Aussi, je me couche auprès d'elle, heureuse que mes vêtements soient secs, et la serre dans mes bras contre ma poitrine. Immédiatement, elle se niche contre moi et chercher ma chaleur. Je tressaille sous ses mains glaciales mais ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, heureuse d'être simplement là pour elle. Lorsque je commence à humer une chanson sortie toute droit de mes souvenirs d'enfance, je sens doucement son corps se relâcher et cesser de trembler. Alors, je ferme les yeux et m'endors à mon tour.

C'est secouée gentiment que je m'éveille au petit matin. La lumière transperce les branches des arbres de la clairière, le soleil vient à peine de se lever. Je ne prête pas attention à celui qui m'a sortie du sommeil, mais tourne tout de suite mon regard sur Charlotte, qui dort toujours profondément dans mes bras. Je soupire de soulagement quand je note le rose qui colore ses lèvres et ses joues. Sa respiration est égale, son pouls est régulier. Je desserre mes bras de sa taille et me redresse, daignant enfin poser mes yeux sur le Prince d'Azgeda.

Immédiatement, une angoisse sourde envahit ma poitrine et étrangle ma gorge. Il a une mine affreuse. Sa peau d'ordinaire olive et ses lèvres pleines sont terriblement pâles. Une fine couche de transpiration recouvre son visage et ses yeux hier déterminés et flamboyants sont aujourd'hui hagards et perdus. Je n'ai pas besoin de poser ma main sur son front pour savoir que la fièvre s'est emparée de lui, mais je le fais quand même et il réfrène à peine un soupir d'aise lorsque mes doigts froids effleurent sa peau brûlante.

— **Il va falloir avancer, Princesse, dit-il.**

Son expression est grave et je réalise soudain qu'il a conscience de son état, qu'il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps sur ses jambes dans cet état. J'acquiesce et me lève lorsqu'il se redresse péniblement. Je m'abaisse pour jeter un oeil à la blessure de sa cuisse et un éclair de mécontentement traverse le brun de ses iris. Tout dans son attitude crie qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui et qu'il n'aime clairement pas cela. Je tente d'alléger l'atmosphère en plaisantant :

— **Avec moi dans les parages, il va falloir t'accoutumer à ce que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi.**

— **Heureusement, je n'aurai à supporter ta présence qu'en de rares occasions, Princesse.**

 _Agréable..._

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma tentative de le distraire échoue aussi lamentablement. J'ignore délibérément le noeud qui se forme dans ma poitrine. Je ne suis pas déçue, mais surprise et blessée. Vexée. Est-ce tout ce que je suis à ses yeux ? Une épine dans son pied et rien de plus ? Peut-être que ce mariage ne le ravit pas, mais a-t-il pensé une seconde à ce que je ressens ? Est-il croit que je suis heureuse de cette union forcée ?

Je décide de ne rien ajouter et je sens ma mâchoire se contracter sous l'effet de la colère que je retiens. Mes lèvres se scellent et ceux qui me connaissent n'auraient pas besoin d'en voir plus pour comprendre que j'étais à présent braquée pour la journée. Cependant, Bellamy ne me connaît pas.

— **Une idée d'où nous nous trouvons ? demande-t-il.**

Je hausse les épaules et il lève des sourcils interrogatifs devant mon attitude soudain fermée.

— **Princesse ?**

— **Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Clarke.**

Ma voix claque et mon timbre est froid comme le blizzard.

— **L'usage de ton prénom est réservé à ta familles et aux gens qui te sont proches. Nous ne connaissons pas encore assez pour que je puisse l'employer, explique-t-il. C'est le protocole, marmonne-t-il finalement.**

Ses paroles maladroites m'énervent encore davantage, si c'est possible. Cette dernière phrase met encore plus de distance entre nous. Je ne réponds rien et m'éloigne un peu, tant pour tenter de me calmer que pour observer les alentours. Incapable de déterminer où nous sommes, je finis par chercher une issue. Il n'est pas question de tenter de traverser la rivière et la forêt est trop fournie pour y visualiser un chemin. Je soupire et m'avance au centre de la clairière, cherchant le soleil entre les branches.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il, bien plus près de moi que je ne l'aurai cru.**

— **J'essaie de déterminer notre position par rapport au soleil.**

Il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés et je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter :

— **Je te l'ai dit : ce que nous sommes et qui nous sommes sont deux choses différentes. Je ne suis pas que la Princesse d'Arkadia. Je suis aussi Clarke. Comme toi, tu es Bellamy.**

Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui emplit son regard à cet instant, mais une douce chaleur se propage dans ma poitrine lorsque mes yeux rencontrent ses iris. Je me racle la gorge et désigne l'astre du jour devant nous.

— **L'Est est par là, constaté-je. Le château se situe au Sud du Royaume, donc en marchant dans cette direction, on devrait retrouver notre route.**

Il hoche la tête et déclare :

— **La totalité du pays doit être à ta recherche à l'heure où nous parlons. Ils viendront à nous avant que nous arrivions au Palais.**

— **C'est bien ce que j'espère, réponds-je sèchement.**

— **Pressée de te débarrasser de moi, Princesse ? lance-t-il.**

Cet homme aime définitivement jouer avec les flammes de ma colère.

— **On peut le dire comme ça, oui.**

Pendant une seconde, je crois apercevoir la douleur traverser ses traits. Entre ses multiples blessures et sa fièvre, il est bien normal qu'il souffre. Aussi, je continue :

— **On ne sait pas combien de temps tu tiendras debout. Mieux vaut partir dès que possible.**

Je me tourne vers Charlotte, toujours endormie et encore fragile, puis me tourne vers la forêt à la recherche de branches assez longues et solides pour construire le brancard que j'ai en tête.

— **Je vais essayer de fabriquer une civière de fortune pour la petite, annoncé-je sans le regarder. Profites-en pour te reposer un peu pendant que je...**

Un grognement interrompt le conseil que j'allais donner et je me tourne vers sa source pour découvrir Charlotte, toujours endormie, mais cette fois-ci sur le dos de Bellamy, qui a entouré les jambes de la jeune fille autour de sa taille et la retient par les cuisses. Il avance avant que je puisse protester et coupe toute contestation de ma part en demandant :

— **Tu ouvres le chemin, Princesse ?**

* * *

 _.Posté le 23.09.2018._


	11. Chapter 11

_**[11]**_

 **B.E.L.L.A.M.Y**

* * *

Nous marchons depuis si longtemps que la clairière où nous avons passé la nuit n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il nous avait fallut la matinée pour traverser la forêt et lorsque nous avions atteint la route, j'avais cru avoir fait le plus dur.

Charlotte s'était réveillée en fin de matinée et nous nous étions arrêtés pour boire un peu d'eau et manger les quelques baies que Clarke avait cueillies sur le chemin.

La jeune fille que nous avions sauvée marchait désormais à nos côtés, silencieuse et toujours choquée par ce qu'elle avait traversé la veille.

 _Passer à deux doigts de la mort fait cet effet.  
_

La blessure de ma jambe se manifeste à chaque pas, transformant cette promenade printanière en véritable traversée de l'enfer. J'ai chaud, j'ai mal, j'ai faim et soif. La Princesse n'avait pas prononcé un mot à mon égard depuis notre échange animé du matin et cette soudaine animosité provoque de drôles de choses dans mon esprit.

Sans doute suis-je plus embrumé par la fièvre que ce que j'imaginais car mes pensées ne cessent de naviguer entre ma douleur, ma colère et ma culpabilité.

 _Un pas. C'est comme si on enfonçait un tison brûlant dans ma cuisse encore une fois._

 _Un autre pas. Qu'ai-je bien pu dire ou faire pour que son attitude soit si froide et qu'elle daigne à peine me regarder ?  
_

 _Encore un pas. Peut-être devrais-je m'excuser et tenter de réparer les choses avant que nous arrivions au château ?  
_

 _À peine avais-je inspiré pour prendre la parole que la souffrance se manifestait à nouveau. Si cette migraine continue de frapper sous mon crâne, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai continuer à marcher à ce rythme.  
_

Puis, mes pensées me ramènent à elle, encore. _Ai-je été trop familier avec elle ?_

Il s'agit de la Princesse d'Arkadia après tout, et nous nous connaissons à peine. Pourtant, j'aurai cru que survivre à la mort ensemble nous aurait rapproché. Et puis, n'était-ce pas justement mon entêtement à ne pas outrepasser le protocole qui l'avait amenée à se fermer en premier lieu ?

Soudain, mon épaule se rappelle à moi et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas geindre de douleur. _Je n'aurai pas dû m'obstiner à porter Charlotte ce matin._ Pourtant, ça avait été plus fort que moi. Je me pensais assez fort et je voulais sortir de cette forêt au plus vite.

 **— Tu n'aurais pas dû porter Charlotte ce matin, déclara Clarke, comme directement reliée à mes pensées. Voilà tout ce que ton entêtement t'apporte.**

Elle s'arrête de marcher et attrape mon bras pour m'examiner. Elle manipule mon poignet, mon coude, puis mon épaule, et chaque contact de ses doigts sur moi déclenche de ridicules frissons sur ma peau, _uniquement dus à la douleur que réveille chacun des mouvements qu'elle m'impose bien entendu_ , tenté-je de me convaincre sans réel succès.

Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne comprends que nous nous arrêtons pour nous reposer que lorsqu'elle me guide doucement vers le tronc d'un arbre en bordure du chemin.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Charlotte avancer sur quelques mètres, puis s'allonger à l'ombre d'un grand pin non loin. Clarke me fait asseoir et je lui obéis sans broncher. Je devine la surprise dans ses yeux bleus lorsque je ne trouve rien à rétorquer à l'attention qu'elle me porte.

Alors, je raille :

 **— Je ne suis pas toujours un patient difficile, Princesse.**

Elle tressaille devant le titre et je peine à comprendre pourquoi. Elle n'a pas à avoir honte de ce qu'elle représente. Elle devrait assumer entièrement la personne qu'elle est, tant l'héritière en elle que le médecin doué, tant la survivante forte et têtue que la femme magnifique et généreuse.

Elle a raison, elle n'est pas qu'une Princesse et je l'ai compris au moment même où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle sur ce pont de bois, au moment même où j'ai compris que cette blonde décoiffée et farouche, habillée de souillons boueux, était l'héritière du royaume d'Arkadia.

Comme hier soir dans la clairière, je laisse mon regard se perdre dans les profondeurs abyssales de ses prunelles. Mes pensées m'emportent tandis que ma tête tourne et je sens que je suis sur le point de me laisser gagner par la fièvre.

 **— Bellamy ? m'appelle-t-elle en posant ses paumes fraîches et douces sur mes joues.**

Ce contact me fait rouvrir les paupières. Je n'avais même réalisé les avoir fermées.

 **— Je t'interdis de me lâcher maintenant, m'oblige-t-elle. Nous ne devons plus être loin. Quelqu'un va finir par arriver. Reste avec moi, d'accord ?**

L'inquiétude dans sa voix a quelque chose de touchant et je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter sa gentillesse après avoir provoqué sa colère presque toute la journée.

 **— Si on m'avait dit que le Royaume d'Arkadia était si perdu, je ne serai pas venu.**  
 **— Je vois que tu n'a pas perdu ton sens du sarcasme, c'est plutôt bon signe.**

Elle sourit et je me sens tout de suite plus léger. Elle porte à mes lèvres un peu d'eau et je ne veux même pas réfléchir à comment elle s'est procuré le liquide tant je suis soulagé de sentir les gouttes sur ma langue et mon palais. Je déglutis. Je me sens déjà mieux.

 **— Encore quelques minutes et je serai à nouveau d'attaque.**

 **— Je suis sûre que c'est ce que tu promets à toutes tes conquêtes, répond-elle du tac au tac.**

Le rire qui s'échappe spontanément de ma gorge la fait sourire et je décide à cet instant précis que je veux revoir ce sourire plus souvent. Je repose mon dos et l'arrière de ma tête contre l'arbre derrière moi et lui fait un peu de place lorsqu'elle s'assoit près de moi.

 **— Pourquoi être venu, alors ? me demande-t-elle, soudain timide.**

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre que sa question est en rapport avec ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, à propos de son royaume perdu, et hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

J'ignore ce qu'elle attend de moi, alors je me contente de répondre la vérité :

 **— J'honore mon Royaume et ma Reine. Je suis un enfant d'Azgeda et Azgeda a besoin de moi. Je ne reculerai devant aucun sacrifice pour mon peuple.**

Elle déglutit lentement et je lis dans ses yeux que ses pensées sont à l'aune des miennes, comme elles semblent l'être la plupart du temps. Elle hoche la tête, à la fois pour me dire qu'elle me comprend, et pour m'encourager à continuer.

 **— Quoi-qu'être coincé avec la Princesse d'Arkadia ne consiste pas en un immense sacrifice en soi.**

J'ai prononcé cette dernière phrase pour alléger l'atmosphère soudain pesante et tendue entre nous, mais la pointe de tristesse que je lis dans son regard m'indique que j'ai échoué.

 **— Bellamy... soupire-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit...**

 **— Je sais Clarke, je sais.**

Son prénom sur ma langue est un remède à lui tout seul et j'en savoure chaque lettre, chaque syllabe avant de continuer :

 **— Tu n'es pas que la Princesse d'Arkadia. Tu es une battante, une survivante. Une jeune femme splendide et étonnante. Un médecin aguerri et prévenant. Tu peux prendre soin toute seule… par tous les dieux, tu peux prendre soin des autres toute seule... Tu sais nager dans les rapides, prendre des décisions désespérées, te situer grâce aux étoiles, te diriger grâce au soleil. Je suis même persuadé que tu aurais su faire du feu et chasser s'il y en avait eu besoin. Je sais que tu n'as besoin de personne dans ce monde. Je sais qui tu es, Clarke.**

Mon esprit est embrumé et pourtant très clair. Mes pensées tournoient et sont pourtant affutées. Je crois rêver, mais je sais que ce que je vis à cet instant précis est réel. Je sais que ce que je ressens est réel. Ses yeux sont embués des larmes qu'elle contient. Dans le bleu de ses iris, je peux lire à quel point elle est émue par les mots que je viens de lui dire, mais aussi toute l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouve pour moi.

C'est cette inquiétude si vivace qui déclenche la mienne et je demande :

 **— Est-ce que je vais mourir, Princesse ?**

Ma voix est enrouée par toutes les émotions qui me traversent. Je me sens comme si j'allais mourir en tout cas. Chaque partie de mon corps brûle dans un brasier de douleur, et l'incendie prend ses sources dans mon épaule et ma cuisse meurtries. Cependant, elle ne répond pas à ma question.

À la place, elle saisit ma main et murmure :

 **— Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Bellamy. Dans cette rivière. Tu n'as pas hésité, pas une seule seconde, et tu nous as sauvés. Tu m'as sauvée.**

Je déglutis. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps je n'avais eu l'impression que d'être une épine dans son pied.

 **— Alors, tu vois, continue-t-elle la gorge serrée, même si tout ce que tu as dit est vrai et que je sais me débrouiller toute seule la plupart du temps, j'ai besoin de toi, Bellamy. Et je sais qui tu es, moi aussi.**

Mon coeur enfle et la souffrance s'estompe. Ses paroles et sa voix sont le remède à tous mes maux et leur vérité résonne en moi en milliers d'échos. Je sais qu'elle ressent ce que j'éprouve à cet instant précis, car je le vois dans ses yeux et je le lis sur les traits de son visage soudain à quelques centimètres du mien.

Elle me connaît, comme je la connais, comme si nous nous étions rencontrés il y a déjà plusieurs années, plusieurs vies. Comme si nous nous étions connus le long de plusieurs existences. Et même si tout semble nous opposer, tout nous retenir, c'est comme si nous ne cessions de retourner l'un à l'autre, comme deux aimants qui se repoussent et s'attirent à la fois.

C'est cette attraction qui rapproche nos visages et nos corps l'un de l'autre. C'est la gravité qui scellent nos lèvres dans un baiser. Ce dernier n'est ni passionné, ni fougueux, ni désespéré. Ce sont juste mes lèvres, posées là, sur les siennes, presque immobiles le temps de graver dans ma mémoire leur chaleur, leur douceur, leur saveur.

Je n'ai pas à espérer ou à attendre qu'elle me rende mon baiser, car il s'agit d'une impulsion mutuelle, mais lorsqu'elle entrouvre ses lèvres et que je sens son souffle sur ma peau, quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur de moi. Nos lèvres se retrouvent et j'oublie tout.

J'oublie qu'elle est appartient à Arkadia et moi à Azgeda. J'oublie où nous sommes, j'oublie ma fièvre et mes blessures, j'oublie les dernières 24 heures infernales que nous avons traversées et le fait que je vais sans doute y passer.

Et je sens dans son étreinte et dans la façon si douce et lente, presque timide, dont sa bouche épouse la mienne qu'elle oublie tout aussi.

Dans cette instant parfait, nous ne sommes plus que Clarke et Bellamy.

Notre baiser ne dure que quelques secondes, à peine le temps d'une dizaine de battements de coeur. Le mien bat si vite dans ma poitrine... Je ne réalise que le raffut qui résonne à mes tympans ne provient pas du sang qui circule à toute vitesse dans mes veines, mais du galop des cavaliers qui approchent au loin toutes bannières brandies, que quand Clarke sépare brutalement ses lèvres des miennes et regarde dans leur direction.

 _Nous sommes sauvés._

C'est ce que je devrais penser à cet instant, mais tout ce que j'ai en tête, c'est le souvenir du corps de Clarke contre le mien, de sa main dans la mienne et de ses lèvres qui dansent sur ma bouche. Alors, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que j'aurai aimé rester perdu plus longtemps avec elle.

 _Encore un peu plus longtemps..._

* * *

Posté le 27.09.2018

* * *

 _ **Est-ce que ce chapitre excuse mon absence de ces deux derniers jours ? *_***_

 _ **Des Bizouzou**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**[12]**_

 **C.L.A.R.K.E**

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Un instant, je ne rêve que d'envoyer mon poing dans sa figure parfaite, l'instant d'après, mes lèvres sont sur les siennes. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré une personne capable de me faire ressentir en l'espace de quelques minutes tout un arc en ciel d'émotions. Une palette intense aux couleurs aveuglantes. De la colère à l'inquiétude, de la compétition à la tendresse, du regret à l'ivresse.

Quand il approche son visage du mien et que nos bouches se caressent avant de s'embrasser, j'éprouve tous ces sentiments en même temps. Ils me submergent et m'engloutissent, m'élèvent et m'enhardissent. Je me sens soudain capable de tout, mais tout en ayant envie de rien d'autre que de rester là, ici et maintenant.

J'ai le vertige, et la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes n'en est qu'un tout petit peu responsable. J'ai le vertige car mon monde vient de basculer sur son axe. Je commence à entrapercevoir un avenir où _peut-être_ serais-je heureuse, ou _peut-être_ pourrais-je être moi, ou _peut-être_ pourrai-je être libre. Il n'est pas question d'amour, j'ai banni à jamais cette notion de mon existence. Il est question de lui et de moi. Quand il me regarde, je sais qu'il me voit. Et je le vois, _lui_.

J'ignore à cet instant que mon univers s'apprête à être à nouveau chamboulé.

Au loin, très loin, je perçois le roulement des sabots des chevaux qui approchent de nous et je romps notre contact pour me tourner dans leur direction. Je n'aurai jamais cru que du soulagement m'envahirait devant la vision des bannières d'Azgeda flottant au vent. J'aperçois quelques bannières d'Arkadia également et souris en me levant d'un bond.

 _Nous sommes sauvés !_

 _Je vais pouvoir rentrer au château, y soigner le Prince d'Azgeda avec toute l'attention qu'il mérite, puis examiner Charlotte. Tout ira bien._

Je m'apprête à faire quelques pas dans leur direction afin d'aller à leur rencontre quand la main chaude de Bellamy retient la mienne.

— **Clarke... murmure-t-il.**

Je me tourne vers lui et mon sourire se fane immédiatement. La peur que je lis sur son visage n'est rien comparé au regret qui assombrit ses traits. Dans ses yeux marrons, je lis une détresse sans précédent que je ne comprends pas.

— **Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Bellamy. Qui épouserai-je, si le Prince d'Azgeda succombe à ses blessures avant même de demander ma main ?**

Mon ton est léger car l'angoisse de lier ma vie à la sienne m'a désormais quittée. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il aura presque fallu la noyade de Charlotte pour que nous en arrivions là, mais j'en suis soulagée. Pourtant, ma remarque provoque l'inverse de l'effet escompté et la détresse de son regard se transforme en une tristesse insondable qui me heurte de plein fouet.

— **Bellamy ?**

Cette fois, ma voix tremble et toutes mes certitudes se brisent et s'éparpillent. J'aimerai lui demander ce qu'il se passe, ce qui ne va pas. J'aimerai lui dire que je ne comprends pas, lui demander qu'il m'explique. Par tous les dieux, j'aimerai même qu'il me rassure. Je ne suis pas heureuse de ce mariage forcé, mais je suis heureuse qu'il soit celui que mes parents m'aient choisi pour mari. Ne ressent-il pas la même chose ? Ai-je été à ce point stupide et aveugle ?

— **Bellamy ?**

Son prénom résonne derrière moi et mon compagnon lâche brusquement ma main tandis que je me tourne vers l'homme qui l'a interpellé. Vêtu à la manière d'Azgeda, il se tient droit sur son cheval. Un arc, un carquois et une épée dépassent de son dos. Deux cicatrices en forme de croissants de lune entourent chacun de ses yeux bleus, presque gris sous le soleil. Ses cheveux bruns sont longs et ramenés en arrière dans une demie queue-de-cheval.

Il nous sourit et se penche sur son destrier pour ajouter :

— **Je te charge de retrouver la Princesse d'Arkadia et te retrouve un jour plus tard à faire la sieste avec une jolie blonde ?**

Son ton est emprunt d'humour, mais sa remarque est loin de me faire rire. Je me tourne vers Bellamy lorsque je l'entends grogner et gémir pour me rendre compte qu'il tente de se lever. J'accours pour l'intimer de rester au repos, mais il ne m'écoute pas et continue de se redresser en s'aidant du tronc de l'arbre derrière lui.

Je dirige ma frustration vers le chevalier et lance :

— **Venez plutôt nous aider, vous voyez bien qu'il est blessé !**

— **Princesse...**

La supplique de Bellamy se perd dans la question que notre interlocuteur me pose en même temps :

— **Qui es-tu, toi ?**

— **Je suis Clarke Griffin, fille unique de Jake et Abbigail Griffin, Roi et Reine d'Arkadia, Princesse et Héritière du Trône d'Arkadia, future épouse du Prince du Royaume d'Azgeda. Et j'entends qu'on s'adresse à moi avec le respect qui s'impose.**

Un éclair de compréhension traverse les iris clairs de l'homme face à moi et son sourire étire davantage ses lèvres fines. Il redirige son attention vers Bellamy et je fais de même en sentant qu'il s'est redressé à mes côtés.

Soudain, il pose un genou à terre et je le soutiens par l'avant bras. Je sais qu'il est blessé et souffrant. Il ne devrait pas s'agiter, il ne devrait pas essayer de se lever. Il devrait mettre sa fierté de côté, accepter que ses hommes le voient faible et fatigué, quitte à leur montrer sa force et son courage plus tard, lorsqu'il sera guéri.

Mais il me repousse et les mots qu'il prononce alors tétanisent chaque fibre de mon corps et de mon âme.

— **Pardonnez-moi, mon Prince.**

 _Mon Prince ?_

— **J'ai accompli la mission que vous m'aviez confié, ajoute Bellamy en gardant son regard fixé sur l'homme en face de lui. Malgré quelques événements fâcheux, votre future épouse est saine et sauve.**

Puis, il baisse la tête en signe de respect et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je comprends. Mes yeux naviguent de mon compagnon blessé au véritable Prince d'Azgeda, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier descende enfin de son cheval, saisisse ma main et dépose un doux baiser sur le dessus de celle-ci.

— **Enchanté, Princesse. Je suis Roan d'Azgeda, fils unique de la Reine Nia d'Azgeda, Prince et Héritier du Trône de la Nation des Glaces et vôtre dévoué futur époux. Je suis navrée de ne pas vous avoir reconnu. Nous étions fous d'inquiétude à votre propos...**

Les paroles de Roan sont douces et se veulent rassurantes. Je me perds dans le miel de sa voix et finis par ne plus distinguer les mots les uns des autres. Je me contente d'hocher la tête à ses dires, choquée et interdite.

J'ai le vertige, et ce n'est plus la faute des lèvres de Bellamy sur les miennes. Ces dernières sont déjà un lointain souvenir et je repousse au fond de mon esprit la douleur que crée leur absence. Encore une fois aujourd'hui, mon monde vient de basculer sur son axe et je ne me sens plus soulagée ni apaisée. Je me sens perdue et piégée. Seule.

Trois autres hommes descendent de cheval et je crois apercevoir l'un d'eux s'occuper de Charlotte tandis que les deux autres viennent soutenir Bellamy. Lorsqu'il passe près de moi, son regard cherche le mien et je plonge mes prunelles dans les siennes malgré moi, comme attirée. Aimantée.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y lire le maelstrom d'émotions qui s'y joue et détourne les yeux. Démêler le fouillis de ce que je ressens sera déjà bien assez laborieux, je n'ai pas besoin d'y ajouter le chaos que j'ai entraperçu dans l'obscurité de ses iris.

— **Attention à sa cuisse gauche et son épaule droite.**

Je ne peux empêcher les mots de quitter ma bouche. La faute au médecin en moi, j'imagine...

J'observe les deux hommes installer Bellamy sur un cheval et l'un d'eux monter derrière lui. La voix de Roan me ramène sur Terre.

— **Princesse ?**

Il est remonté sur son étalon et me tend la main.

J'hésite. À peine une seconde, le temps de m'apercevoir que même si mon destin n'est pas celui que j'imaginais, cela ne change rien aux choses qui ont été gravées dans mon avenir. Dans _notre_ avenir.

Je saisis sa paume et donne une impulsion légère lorsqu'il tire sur mon bras avec force. Je passe une jambe par dessus la croupe du destrier et me voilà installée derrière le Prince d'Azgeda, en tête d'une petite armée envoyée nous retrouver, _me_ retrouver.

— **Rentrons, murmure mon futur époux.**

* * *

 _ **Vous l'aviez vu venir ?**_

 _ **Ne me détestez pas s'il vous plaît !**_

 _ **Avez-vous été Roarke ?**_

 _ **J'ai toujours apprécié la tension qui liait les deux personnages personnellement.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires ! Nous avons dépassé les 1K !**_

 _ **Des Bizouzou**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Vous voulez rire ? J'avais une vision très nette de cette fiction, je savais ce qui allait se dérouler du début jusqu'au moment où Bellamy et Clarke s'embrassent et où Clarke comprend qu'il n'est pas vraiment le Prince d'Azgeda... Ensuite, toute l'histoire est totalement floue dans mon esprit, donc j'imagine que je vais juste laisser mes doigts jouer sur le clavier et mon esprit inventer ce qui lui chante en croisant les doigts pour que ce soit bon et cohérent.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 _ **[13]**_

 _ **C.L.A.R.K.E**_

* * *

Mon esprit reste embrumé sur tout le trajet du retour. Mes idées ne s'éclaircissent que lorsque nous passons les grandes portes des terres royales. Alors, j'aperçois ma mère au loin, droite et digne et je peux lire rien que dans sa posture et dans la façon qu'elle a de tenir ses mains nouées devant elle, toute son inquiétude. La voir me ramène à mon esprit clinique de médecin.

Je saute presque du cheval lorsque nous arrivons à proximité et me précipite vers Bellamy, désormais inconscient sur le cheval. Ma mère me suit immédiatement. Son oeil de docteur a sûrement décelé les blessés avant même que nous approchions.

— **Bellamy ?**

Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'entendra pas mais ne peux m'empêcher de l'appeler. Aussi, je suis surprise lorsqu'il ouvre difficilement les yeux et murmure :

— **Clarke ?**

— **Je suis là, je suis là, le rassuré-je en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Nous sommes au château. Je vais m'occuper de toi, d'accord ?**

— **Est-ce que c'est ce que tu promets à toutes tes conquêtes, Princesse ?**

J'ignore comment il parvient à me railler tout en brûlant de fièvre. Il replonge dans l'inconscience presque immédiatement. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois la mine réprobatrice de ma mère et me racle la gorge avant de lui expliquer :

— **Trois blessures subies dans la rivière. Une coupure superficielle à la main. J'ai dû cautérisé la plaie de sa cuisse gauche, empalée par une branche. Son épaule droite était déboîtée, j'ai dû la remettre en place mais il n'a pas voulu garder l'écharpe que je lui ai fabriquée. Il est fiévreux et sceptique depuis ce matin.**

Pendant que je parle, deux hommes s'occupent de faire descendre Bellamy de son cheval et le soutiennent tandis que nous avançons vers l'aile médicale du château, le Prince d'Azgeda, sa suite et Charlotte sur les talons.

— **Installez-le sur le lit, ordonné-je. Je vais avoir besoin de compresses, d'antiseptique et de...**

— **Non, non, tu ne vas rien faire du tout, Clarke, coupe ma mère.**

Je reconnais ce ton. C'est celui qui ne laisse pas place à la discussion. Cependant, j'essaie tout de même de marchander, de négocier. _J'ai besoin d'être ici._

— **Maman, tu dois me laisser, je...**

— **Ça suffit, Clarke !**

Elle se tient devant moi, dressée de toute sa hauteur et son regard n'est qu'autorité quand le mien ne contient que du défi.

— **Je vais m'occuper de lui. Personnellement. J'ai besoin que tu prennes soin de toi. Regarde-toi, ma chérie...**

Je déteste le fait qu'elle pense à mon apparence extérieure avant de penser à lui.

— **Tu es déshydratée et épuisée. Va te reposer. Va manger un peu et te laver. Lorsque tu reviendras ici, j'aurai terminé les soins et tu pourras lui rendre visite.**

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et cette fois, mes prunelles sont implorantes, désespérées.

— **Il m'a sauvée la vie, Maman. Il nous a toutes les deux sauvées.**

Je lis la compréhension sur ses traits et me sens soulagée.

— **Et je parie que tu en as fait de même, ma chérie. Maintenant c'est à moi de prendre soin d'eux, d'accord ?**

Je baisse les armes. Ma mère est le meilleur médecin du Royaume. Sûrement même de toute la coalition. Je sais qu'elle est parfaitement à même de traiter les blessures de Bellamy. Je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne à quel point c'était important. Je hoche la tête et elle disparaît immédiatement derrière le rideau séparant le lit de Bellamy du reste de la pièce.

Derrière moi, Roan et sa suite ont disparu. Je profite de ma solitude éphémère pour m'avancer jusqu'au lit de Charlotte, où Jackson, le bras droit de ma mère, est en train de l'ausculter. Tendue et apeurée, elle se détend immédiatement lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit et je lui souris.

— **Merci, Ma Dame...**

— **Chut, chuchoté-je. Garde tes forces d'accord ? Nous nous sommes battus pour te garder en vie, tu nous remercieras lorsque tu iras mieux.**

Elle hoche la tête. Elle semble épuisée et je sais que je ne dois pas avoir meilleure mine. Jackson m'offre un sourire sincère et chaleureux et je comprends immédiatement qu'elle est tirée d'affaire.

— **Tu n'as rien à craindre, Charlotte. Contente-toi juste de te reposer.**

— **Je le ferai, mais uniquement si vous me promettez de vous reposer aussi, balbutie-t-elle.**

C'est à mon tour de lui sourire.

— **C'est promis.**

J'embrasse son front et m'éloigne doucement en rêvant déjà d'un bon repas, d'eau chaude et de draps propres. Quelque part dans un coin de mon esprit, le souvenir du baiser que j'ai échangé avec Bellamy titille ma conscience et je sais que je devrais y réfléchir à un moment ou à un autre.

 _Mais pas tout de suite..._

Des éclats de voix interrompent mes pensées et stoppent mes pas tandis que je sors de l'aile médicale en refermant le lourd battant métallique derrière moi. Une dispute semble avoir éclaté à quelques pas de là et j'en suis les échos pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

— **C'est mon frère qui est là-bas ! s'exclame une femme que je ne peux pas encore distinguer.**

— **Octavia... menace une voix masculine que je reconnais comme celle du Prince d'Azgeda.**

— **J'exige de le voir ! ordonne-t-elle.**

— **Rappelle-moi qui est de sang royal ici ?**

— **Roan, je...**

— **Nous ne sommes plus à Azgeda. C'est moi qui donne les ordres, je te rappelle. Ton rôle est de m'obéir et tu vas commencer par m'appeler par mon titre lorsque nous sommes en public, assène-t-il avec une telle autorité que même les murs semblent trembler pendant un instant.**

C'est à ce moment là que je tourne à l'angle d'un mur et tombe sur ledit Prince, qui me tourne le dos, et une jeune femme tout simplement magnifique, aux longs cheveux noirs tressés en arrière dans une queue de cheval sophistiquée. Ses yeux clairs lancent des éclairs et la tempête ne se calme pas lorsqu'elle me voit. Roan se tourne vers moi en apercevant que l'attention son interlocutrice a été détournée et incline brièvement la tête en me saluant :

— **Princesse...**

Le titre sonne étrangement à mon oreille. Il lui manque cette note de sarcasme et d'ironie à laquelle on m'a habituée lors des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que cette remarque déclenche comme émotions contradictoires en moi, que la femme me saute quasiment à la gorge.

— **C'est vous que mon frère devait ramener au château ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?**

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarque la ressemblance. Les cheveux sombres, la peau couleur olive, et ce regard si intense qu'il semble percer me brûler toute entière, bien que ses prunelles vertes soient différentes de celles de Bellamy, noisettes. Je peux même apercevoir ça et là les quelques taches de rousseur qui parsèment les joues et le nez du jeune homme.

— **Surveille ton langage, Octavia.**

Elle semble se rappeler soudain à qui elle s'adresse et balbutie :

— **Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, mais comment va-t-il ?**

Je m'amuse de son manque de protocole et de sa familiarité. J'aimerai que tout le monde se comporte ainsi avec moi. J'en ai assez que tout le monde prenne des pincettes pour me parler.

— **Bellamy ira bien. La Reine s'occupe de lui au moment où nous parlons. Ses blessures sont superficielles, bien que sa fièvre soit inquiétante...**

— **Inquiétante ? Comment ça inquiétante ? me coupe-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est la partie où vous êtes sensée me rassurer, Princesse ? Parce que, sans offense encore, vous n'êtes vraiment pas douée.**

 _Princesse... Le revoilà, ce ton qui m'avait manqué._

Le sourire de Roan est un reflet de celui qui s'affiche sur mon visage. Qui que soit cette jeune femme, son tempérament spontané est rafraîchissant.

— **Tu t'appelles Octavia, c'est ça ?**

Elle hoche la tête.

— **Pourquoi n'irions pas nous asseoir un instant et je vous expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mon père doit être très inquiet et j'aimerai l'informer que sa fille unique est encore en vie. Ensuite, j'irai bien attraper de quoi manger, car je meurs de faim. Tout ce que nous avons trouvé, ce sont des baies sauvages.**

Elle acquiesce à nouveau et je devine que son besoin de connaître chaque détail de la disparition de son frère l'empêche de s'exprimer à voix haute, de peur de trop me presser et de me froisser.

— **Très bien, merci. Disons que nous nous retrouvons dans les cuisines d'ici un quart d'heure ?**

Encore un hochement de tête et elle s'empresse de suivre Roan à l'extérieur tandis que je lève mon regard épuisé vers la rampe d'escalier qui me mènera aux quartiers du Roi.

* * *

 _ **Je pose ça là, comme ça. La suite demain ! Sûrement deux chapitres :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**[14]**_

 _ **C.L.A.R.K.E**_

* * *

Escortée par deux gardes, je marche jusqu'aux cuisines pour y retrouver Octavia.

Lorsque je suis allée voir mon père, celui-ci dormait et j'ai pas voulu déranger son repos, aussi me suis-je dirigée vers ma chambre pour m'y rafraîchir et enfiler une tenue plus décente que la robe en lambeaux et sale que je portais depuis vingt-quatre heures.

À la sortie de ma suite, deux hommes tout en armure m'attendaient et m'avaient emboîté le pas en silence. J'avais alors compris que je n'étais pas prête de me retrouver à nouveau seule dans l'enceinte du château, et encore moins à l'extérieur. Ma mère avait apparemment donné des ordres pour que ma petite expédition de la veille ne se répète pas.

J'avais accepté leur présence sans dire mot. On m'avait enseigné très tôt que l'ignorance est le pire des mépris.

J'ouvre la porte des cuisines et y repère immédiatement la soeur de Bellamy. Je ne cache pas ma surprise quand je vois qui est installé confortablement à ses côtés. Roan me sourit lorsque j'arrive et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher :

 **— Je pensais avoir donné rendez-vous à Octavia, pas au Prince d'Azgeda.**

Son sourire se fane. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mon humour cinglant. Pourtant, il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue...

 **— Miss Blake, ici présente, est chargée de ma sécurité personnelle. Elle est sensée suivre chacun de mes pas. C'est donc moi qui lui fais une faveur en lui permettant de m'accompagner à cette rencontre, et pas l'inverse. Mais, je peux partir si vous le souhaitez.**

Je l'ignore et me contente de m'adresser à la jeune femme :

 **— Garde rapprochée de l'héritier d'Azgeda ? Vous devez être une sacrée guerrière pour que cet honneur vous soit attribué.**

Elle sourit à mes propos, fière et digne.

 **— Mon frère et moi avons particulièrement à coeur la sécurité du Prince, dit-elle. Tout comme les deux hommes qui vous suivent partout, j'imagine.**

Elle désigne les deux gardes restés un peu en retrait derrière nous et je hausse les épaules.

 **— Une précaution de la Reine pour m'empêcher de fuir le château, expliqué-je à voix haute avant de murmurer tout en me penchant légèrement vers elle : ceci dit, ils ne tiennent pas la distance avec moi. Je les sèmerai dès que j'en aurai envie et si un combat devait éclater, je suis presque sûre de l'emporter.**

Il ne s'agit pas de vanité. J'ai été éduquée par les meilleurs maîtres d'armes de ce pays, tant au combat à mains nues qu'au combat armé. Je suis vive, discrète et maline. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on attribue des gardes à ma surveillance et j'ai toujours réussi à leur échapper lorsque m'en prenait l'envie.

Elle rit, mais la mine de Roan s'assombrit encore un peu plus et je sens le danger arriver avant même qu'il ait rétorqué :

 **— Votre sécurité est importante à mes yeux, Princesse. Si ces deux là ne font pas l'affaire, ma garde personnelle s'occupera de vous. Octavia, dorénavant, tu suivras ma future épouse comme son ombre...**

 **— Mais, protestons la jeune femme et moi-même d'une seule voix.**

 **— C'est un ordre ! rugit-il, apparemment lassé qu'on discute sans cesse ses décisions.**

J'ignore si cette dernière phrase est adressée à moi ou Octavia, mais si c'est à moi, il faudra qu'il change de ton à l'avenir. Je m'apprête à le lui dire lorsque ma nouvelle garde du corps argumente encore :

 **— Ro... Prince, je ne peux vous laisser sans défense. Votre mère...**

 **— Bien que je puisse largement me défendre seul, la coupe-t-il, je comprends que ma mère n'apprécie pas cette idée. Vous deux là-bas !**

Mes deux gardes se redressent, attendant les ordres et Roan leur explique :

 **— Vous laisserez la Princesse aux soins de ma garde et vous occuperez de moi à la place.**

Les deux hommes semblent hésiter. L'un deux prend finalement son courage à deux mains et balbutie :

 **— Nous sommes supposés prendre soin de Mlle Clarke et...**

 **— Assez !**

Il accompagne son cri d'une tape puissante de sa main sur la table en bois à laquelle nous sommes accoudés. Son éclat de violence n'est pas surprenant. C'est un Prince après tout, et la patience ne semble pas être son fort. Il se reprend tout de suite et déclare d'un ton qui ne souffrira d'aucune réplique.

 **— La Princesse d'Arkadia et moi-même devrions nous retrouver ensemble assez souvent lors des prochains jours de toute façon. Ainsi, vous pourrez veiller à notre sécurité à tous les deux.**

Le garde ne répond rien et Roan se calme définitivement en reportant son attention sur moi et Octavia, et en déclarant :

 **— Une bonne chose de faîte. Alors, maintenant, Princesse, nous attendons avec impatience le récit de vos aventures.**

Harper, tel un courant d'air, dépose trois assiettes de soupe, un peu de pain et de charcuterie sur la table, puis disparaît presque instantanément. Il faudra que je prenne quelques minutes pour discuter avec elle dès que possible. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu d'ennuis suite à mon escapade. J'essaie de distinguer Monty dans les cuisines, mais à cette heure de l'après-midi, il n'aurait pas de raisons de se trouver là.

Je soupire devant l'ampleur du récit à raconter et me lance tout en essayant d'aller à l'essentiel. J'en supprime les détails qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi : la façon dont Bellamy avait prononcé "Princesse", avec dédain et provocation, puis celle dont mon prénom avait roulé sur sa langue, comme une caresse, une prière. Cette manière qu'il avait de me regarder, comme s'il voyait directement à travers moi, et celle dont ses lèvres avaient embrassées les miennes quelques secondes avant que mon monde bascule et que je comprenne enfin qu'il n'était pas celui que je croyais.

Les yeux d'Octavia brillent à la fois de fierté et d'inquiétude. Je finis mon récit en posant ma main sur l'une des siennes et elle murmure :

 **— Quand pourrai-je le voir ?**

Sa voix tremblante me touche.

 **— Eh bien, cela fait presque deux heures que nous l'avons déposé à l'infirmerie donc je vais aller prendre de ses nouvelles auprès de ma mère. Comme tu fais partie de ma garde rapprochée maintenant, j'imagine que tu es obligée de m'accompagner.**

Elle sourit malgré ses craintes et je lis la reconnaissance dans son regard émeraude. Roan, resté extrêmement silencieux durant mon monologue, finit par déclarer :

 **— Si j'ai bien compris, heureusement que vous étiez là, Princesse. Sans vous, ni Charlotte, ni Bellamy ne seraient vivants à l'heure qu'il est.**

 **— Sans moi pour partir à sa recherche, Charlotte aurait certainement perdu la vie, oui. Mais sans Bellamy à nos côtés, c'est nos deux vies qui auraient été perdues.**

 **— Vous l'avez sauvé, insiste-t-il.**

 **— Nous nous sommes sauvés l'un l'autre, rétorqué-je du tac au tac, vaincue par l'agacement. Sans Bellamy, j'aurai sauté à l'eau pour aider Charlotte, et le courant m'aurait emporté comme il l'a fait lorsque j'ai glissé.**

 **— Et sans vous, la petite serait morte d'hypothermie. Et Bellamy sûrement de septicémie. Ou perdu dans les bois.**

Cette fois, c'est ma main qui claque sur la table, faisant sursauter Octavia à nos côtés qui regarde l'échange, dubitative.

 **— Et vous, Prince Roan, où étiez-vous lorsque je manquais de me noyer dans la rivière ?**

 **— Je vous cherchais au Sud, Princesse. Octavia m'accompagnait. Nous vous avons cherchée sans relâche depuis notre arrivée au château, jusqu'au moment où nous vous avons retrouvée. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma fiancée perdue dans la nature sans tenter quelque chose.**

Je grimace au mot "fiancée".

 **— Le Roi et la Reine d'Arkadia n'ont encore signé aucun accord stipulant notre futur mariage avec votre mère la Reine Nia. N'allez pas trop vite en besogne, aucune décision n'a encore été prise.**

J'ai conscience qu'il s'agit d'un demi-mensonge, mais je déteste l'assurance qu'il affiche lorsqu'il parle de moi. Comme si je lui appartenais déjà.

 **— C'est tout comme, Princesse, rétorque-t-il, nonchalamment. Autant déjà vous habituer à m'avoir auprès de vous.**

Je me lève, immédiatement imitée et suivie par Octavia, et sort de la cuisine en prenant le chemin de l'aile médicale du château. En passant devant lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de rétorquer :

 **— Heureusement, je n'aurai à supporter votre présence qu'en de rares occasions, Prince.**

Il cille à peine, presqu'amusé par mon mauvais caractère. Il s'agit de la phrase que m'avais lancée Bellamy au petit matin et un pincement me serre le coeur lorsque je m'en rends compte. J'ai du mal à saisir que les événements qui se sont déroulés alors et qui se produisent maintenant ont eu lieu dans la même journée. C'est comme si des semaines c'étaient écoulées entre notre réveil dans cette clairière et cet instant précis.

Lorsque je serai seule et reposée, il faudra que je prenne un long moment pour me remémorer ces moments et comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Que j'essaie de dénouer la confusion des faits et de mes émotions. Que je saisisse enfin la raison pour laquelle j'ai cru que Bellamy était le Prince d'Azgeda et pourquoi, au bout de vingt-quatre heures seulement, m'étais-je presque retrouvée soulagée que ce soit lui. Pourtant, Bellamy n'était pas l'hériter d'Azgeda et c'était Roan que j'allais épouser. Il fallait que je me fasse à cette nouvelle réalité et que je comprenne quelle était cette amertume au fond de moi...

Je secoue la tête pour en chasser mes pensées lorsque j'arrive devant les doubles battants de l'infirmerie et entre sans frapper. Je suis presque chez moi en ces lieux. J'y passe quasiment toutes mes journées, quand je ne suis pas dehors pour mes visites.

Ma mère est assise à son petit bureau dans l'entrée et Jackson n'est nulle part en vue. La Reine lève la tête en nous entendant arriver et me sourit. Ou plutôt, elle sourit à Roan, puis à moi et je devine qu'elle est heureuse que nous fassions connaissance.

 **— Mère, voici Octavia, la soeur de Bellamy.**

Elle lève un sourcil, comme si elle ne voyait pas de qui je parlais. Immédiatement, l'agacement reprend le dessus et je m'apprête à lui expliquer froidement qu'il s'agit de l'homme qui m'a sauvée la vie, quand Roan prend soudain le relais :

 **— Bellamy est mon garde du corps personnel. C'est l'homme qui a retrouvé votre fille et Charlotte.**

 **— Oh, oui, bien entendu.**

 **— Pouvons-nous le voir ? demande-t-il. J'ai besoin qu'il se rétablisse rapidement. Son devoir est de me protéger et il ne peut pas faire ça depuis un lit d'hôpital.**

J'abhorre sa façon de présenter les choses, mais il a le mérite d'être clair et on devine dans le ton de sa voix qu'il ne souffrira aucun refus. Ma mère accède immédiatement à ses désirs et nous emmène auprès du blessé.

Plus nous approchons du lit, plus mon coeur s'emballe. J'ignore s'il se souvient de notre baiser. Et s'il s'en souvient, j'ignore si cette action irréfléchie était due à la fièvre qui le consumait ou si il en avait simplement envie. Par tous les dieux, j'ignore même si moi, j'en avais envie et pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte ! Comment se comporter ? Comment le regarder ? Quoi lui dire ?

Les questions s'additionnent au fur et à mesure que mes pas m'emmènent auprès de lui et une drôle de sensation finit par m'engloutir lorsque nous nous apercevons qu'il est endormi. Du soulagement se mêle à mon inquiétude. Je me tourne vers Abby et l'interroge du regard. Octavia prend la main de son frère sans hésitation et dégage les boucles brunes qui lui tombent sur le visage de son autre main. Roan se tient de l'autre côté du lit, l'expression impénétrable.

 **— Tu as fait du bon travail, Clarke, me félicite ma mère. Surtout avec le peu de moyens dont tu disposais. Cependant, la plaie à sa cuisse était infectée, et j'ai dû recouper les tissus nécrosés avant de recoudre la plaie. Sa fièvre peine à disparaître malgré nos traitements standards, alors j'ai envoyé Jackson chercher le soigneur de Trikru pour un remède plus fort.**

 **— De Trikru ? s'étonne Roan. Trikru comme dans "nos-ennemis-mortels-Trikru" ?**

La Reine ne semble pas confuse, ou du moins, pas autant que moi. Je ne savais pas qu'un conflit opposait le royaume de Trikru à celui d'Azgeda, mais l'union que je scellerai bientôt avec le Prince d'Azgeda prend soudain tout son sens sous cette nouvelle lumière. Nos deux royaumes sont voisins et s'entendent bien. Nous échangeons régulièrement des biens et des services. Nos deux communautés sont très liées et la Reine Anya est une bonne amie à moi. C'est d'ailleurs son bras droit, Indra, qui m'a enseigné à me battre à l'épée.

 **— Ils sont nos alliés, Prince Roan, se contente de dire ma mère. Et bientôt, si notre arrangement se déroule comme prévu, ils seront aussi les vôtres.**

La grimace de Roan est un reflet de ma propre expression, même si je sais que le dégoût qu'il ressent à cet instant ne prend pas sa source dans les mêmes raisons que les miennes. Lui, parce qu'il imagine sûrement mal tendre la main à son ennemi de toujours. Moi, parce que ma mère vient juste de me réduire, moi, sa fille unique, à un simple "arrangement".

 **— Jackson devrait revenir à la tombée de la nuit, déclare Abby. En attendant, les visites ne seront pas autorisées. Nos soigneurs surveilleront son état général.**

 **— Je peux le faire, affirmé-je soudain. Ça ne me gêne pas.**

La désapprobation de ma mère est sûrement visible jusqu'à Azgeda. Son agacement se lit sur chaque trait de son visage, depuis ses lèvres pincées à ses yeux plissés et au tic qui secoue occasionnellement une de ses paupières.

 **— Non, Clarke. Ce soir, nous dînons dans la grande salle avec la Reine Nia, son fils et leur suite. Nous n'avons pas pu profiter comme nous l'entendions des festivités de la veille, avec ta disparition...**

 **— Pardon, mère, d'être un tel désappointement.**

Mes mots sont presque crachés, mais la Reine ne mord pas à l'hameçon de ma colère. Non, elle se contente de sourire et de me répondre d'un ton mielleux :

 **— Ma très chère fille, tu auras l'occasion de te rattraper au dîner ce soir. D'ailleurs, il aura lieu dans quelques heures. En attendant, va te reposer, veux-tu ?**

La menace sous ses paroles est voilée mais distincte.

 _Me reposer, me laver, me parfumer, m'apprêter et me vêtir pour ressembler enfin à la Princesse que je suis sensée être et pas à cette souillon retrouvée au milieu des bois._

Je fulmine intérieurement tandis que la Reine nous guide en dehors de l'aile médicale. En passant devant son lit, j'aperçois Charlotte qui dort paisiblement et me sens rassurée quant à sa santé.

Au moins, ma mission est accomplie. J'ai retrouvé Charlotte. J'ai soigné les gens que j'ai pu. J'ai retrouvé le chemin de la maison. Finalement, rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours la même. Il est toujours prévu que j'épouse le Prince d'Azgeda. Mes résolutions sont identiques et je sais qu'il me faut faire ce sacrifice pour le bien de mon peuple et de mon royaume.

Pourtant, alors que je remonte les escaliers qui me mènent à ma chambre, Octavia silencieuse derrière moi, un lourd fardeau pèse sur mes épaules et comprime ma poitrine.

 _Pourquoi ai-je alors l'impression que tout a changé ?_

* * *

 _ **Hello :)**_

 _ **Je n'ai rien écrit ce week-end car j'étais clouée au lit avec la maladie et la fièvre.**_

 _ **Et j'ai débuté lundi une formation professionnelle qui va se dérouler sur 4 semaines, donc je n'ai plus autant de temps libre que d'habitude.**_

 _ **Alors, désolé de n'avoir pas posté régulièrement, mais j'ai tenté de faire un plus long chapitre pour me faire pardonner.**_

 _ **Vous avez aimé ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas pourquoi le personnage d'Abby se transforme en vraie BIATCH dès que je commence à écrire sur elle, c'est plus fort que moi haha.**_

 _ **Vos reviews sont plus que bienvenues !**_

 _ **Des Bizouzou**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**[15]**_

 _ **C.L.A.R.K.E**_

* * *

 **— Votre père sera parmi nous ce soir, ma Dame.**

Ces quelques mots, prononcés par une servante au détour d'un couloir, sont la seule chose qui me maintient alerte. Malgré la petite heure de sommeil que je me suis autorisée dans l'après-midi, je me sens encore épuisée. Peut-être est-ce dû aux cauchemars qui ont peuplé ma sieste, furieux mélange de courants mortels et de forêts obscures.

C'est ma mère qui me réveille avec deux coups légers frappés à ma porte. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de mes appartements, je distingue Octavia, droite comme un I, postée à l'entrée de ma suite. La visage d'Abby apparaît dans l'embrasure et son expression me donne le tournis.

J'ignore comment elle peut passer de la Reine froide et implacable à la mère inquiète et chaleureuse en si peu de temps, mais j'ai le vertige rien que d'y penser.

Elle sourit timidement et demande :

 **— Puis-je entrer ?**

Malgré toute la colère que je peux ressentir à son égard lorsque je repense au mariage qu'elle a approuvé sans mon consentement, à sa façon de traiter l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, à son regard sur moi lorsque je suis rentrée au château, ma rancœur s'efface presque instantanément devant sa voix douce. C'est ainsi qu'elle a toujours obtenu, et obtiendra sûrement toujours, ce qu'elle veut de moi. Car j'aime profondément ma mère, et à cet instant plus que tout autre, j'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin de sa force et de ses conseils. J'ai besoin de son affection et de son soutien.

Je hoche la tête et la laisse pénétrer dans ma suite. Immédiatement, elle ferme la grande fenêtre que j'avais laissée ouverte, et je ne saurai dire si c'est par peur que je trouve un autre moyen de m'échapper, ou par crainte que j'attrape simplement froid.

 **— Octavia semble bien jouer son rôle, déclare-t-elle d'un ton léger. J'ai bien cru qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser passer.**

Je souris devant cette idée. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir du caractère de la jeune femme, elle en aurait été bien capable si je le lui avais demandé.

Ma suite comporte une petite salle d'eau, dissimulée par un rideau léger, qui comporte une large baignoire et tout mon nécessaire de beauté. Ma mère disparaît derrière le voile et j'entends l'eau commencer à couler.

 **— Quelle heure est-il ? demandé-je d'une petite voix encore ensommeillée.**

 **— Nous avons encore le temps, répond-elle en réapparaissant et en me faisant signe d'approcher.**

Un bain est un luxe que je ne m'accorde pas souvent. Je préfère la rapidité d'une douche, que je prends généralement dans les quartiers communs, que la longueur d'un bain. L'eau courante est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la magie aux yeux de la plupart des royaumes voisins aux nôtres. Notre évolution, notre technologie, notre science, ont toujours fait la force du royaume d'Arkadia. Je regarde ma mère humidifier l'intérieur de son poignet afin de tester la chaleur de l'eau, puis fermer le robinet, satisfaite. Le savon mousse sur la surface et dégage de douces odeurs, dont la vanille en est la dominante, accompagnée de celui, plus doux, de fleurs.

Ma mère m'aide à m'extraire de ma robe, puis à grimper dans la baignoire. Je m'y allonge et elle s'agenouille derrière moi afin de défaire la natte que j'avais attachée à la va-vite avant ma sieste. Avec un tissu qu'elle trempe au préalable dans l'eau, puis essore avec fermeté, elle frotte doucement mes épaules et mon dos lorsque je ramène ma poitrine contre mes genoux. Ses gestes sont légers, mais malgré leur évidente tendresse, ma peau picote et brûle aux endroits où je me sais écorchée. Même si j'ai évité de sérieuses blessures, je sais que je n'ai pas été épargnée par les ronces et les branchages de la rivière.

Je garde le silence et profite de la quiétude de ce moment. Je sais ce qui m'attend une fois habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Une fois les portes de ma chambre franchie et attablée aux côtés de la famille royale d'Azgeda. Je ne veux pas briser cet instant. Cet instant où la Reine d'Arkadia n'est que ma mère et où la Princesse d'Arkadia n'est que sa fille. C'est pourquoi, lorsque ma mère murmure :

 **— Clarke, je...**

Je l'interromps immédiatement en suppliant presque :

 **— Je t'en prie, Maman... Ne dis rien. Pas maintenant.**

Ses gestes s'interrompent et je l'entends soupirer. Finalement, elle déclare :

 **— Tes blessures ne sont pas profondes, tu n'auras même pas de cicatrices.**

Je hoche la tête et réponds :

 **— D'accord.**

 **— Ce jeune homme a fait du bon travail. Il t'a retrouvée, puis protégée au péril de sa vie. T'a aidé à sauver Charlotte.**

Plusieurs émotions se mélangent les unes aux autres à l'instant où elle prononce ces paroles. Honte, fierté, bonheur, tristesse et gratitude. Un vrai feu d'artifice explose dans ma poitrine et me laisse muette. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où toutes ces émotions prennent leur source, ni comment elles font pour vivre et s'épanouir ensemble.

Malgré tout, je suis reconnaissante qu'elle admette enfin la bienveillance des actes de Bellamy. La Reine était mécontente de ma désobéissance. Le médecin en elle était froide et réfléchie, concentrée sur le travail à effectuer. La mère en elle était inquiète et méfiante, presque trahie, peut-être même blessée et déçue.

 **— Merci de le reconnaître, finis-je par déclarer.**

Elle se redresse et s'empare d'un petit récipient qu'elle remplit avant de le vider doucement sur mes cheveux. Puis, elle commence à masser doucement mon cuir chevelu et je me laisse aller entre ses mains rassurantes.

 **— Je ne tournerai jamais le dos à quelqu'un ayant pris soin de toi quand je n'ai pas pu le faire, Clarke. Quand il se réveillera, je saurai lui exprimer toute ma gratitude. J'aurai juste aimé qu'il n'ait pas à le faire en premier lieu...**

Je grimace, la mère réprobatrice n'est jamais très loin.

 **— Tu sais que j'ai besoin de ça, Maman. Étudier la médecine et la pratiquer... Aider ces gens... C'est tout ce que j'ai, c'est ce que je suis.**

 _C'est tout ce qu'il me reste..._

Je ne le dis pas à voix haute, mais je le pense sincèrement. Si on m'enlève mon libre arbitre, ma liberté, qu'on me marie de force à un inconnu, que je quitte ma famille, mes amis, mon royaume, alors, il ne me restera que ça. Et je sais, _je sais_ , que si je perds tout, mais qu'on m'autorise à garder cela, alors j'irai bien. Je sais que je m'en sortirai.

 **— Je sais, Clarke. Mais, par pitié, sache que lorsque je donne des ordres, ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur. C'est pour ta sécurité. Pense à cela la prochaine fois que tu défieras mon autorité, d'accord ?**

Malgré le sermon, le ton de sa voix est clair et doux. J'acquiesce et nous laissons le silence nous porter quelques minutes. Elle termine de laver et de rincer mes cheveux. Je sors du bain et elle me tend un peignoir que je noue autour de ma taille. Elle me fait m'asseoir et va chercher une robe dans ma penderie. Elle choisit l'une de mes préférées et m'aide à l'enfiler.

Sa couleur bleu roi fait scintiller l'azur de mes prunelles, simple sans manche, longue et légèrement marquée à la taille. Les bretelles en dentelle tombent sur mes épaules et viennent souligner mes clavicules.

 **— Comment veux-tu que je coiffe tes cheveux ? demanda ma mère en m'observant dans le reflet du miroir face à nous.**

 **— Choisis.**

Elle sourit et passe une main dans ma chevelure blonde encore humide. Elle se décide finalement pour dégager mon front en tressant les plus longues mèches entre elle en arrière. Puis, elle démêle le reste de mes cheveux avec ma brosse, et laisse pendre mes boucles sur ma nuque et mes épaules. Enfin, elle me maquille légèrement. Je sais qu'elle me préfère au naturel et c'est que je préfère aussi. La petite touche de doré et de brun qu'elle dépose sur mes paupières ajoute juste ce qu'il faut d'intensité à mon regard.

 **— Tu es magnifique, ma chérie, murmure-t-elle en me regardant me lever pour enfiler mes chaussures.**

 **— Merci, Maman.**

Nos yeux s'accrochent et je lis toute l'émotion qu'elle essaie de contenir, tous les mots qu'elle ne dira jamais, et mon cœur se serre. Alors, je pose la question qui me ronge depuis le moment où j'ai découvert l'arrangement de notre royaume avec celui de la Reine Nia.

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Maman ?**

L'inquiétude enserre mon cœur de ses griffes glaciales et acérées. Mon avenir est obscurci des mille questions que je me pose et qui restent sans réponse. Quand vais-je devoir me marier ? Devrais-je partir tout de suite ? Pourrais-je revenir ? Quel sera mon rôle au sein du Royaume d'Azgeda ? Quels seront les accords passés entre nos deux peuples ?

Plutôt que de répondre à toutes les interrogations silencieuses cachées derrière ma simple demande, ma mère se contente de dire :

 **— Aller manger, déjà. Rencontrer plus officiellement le Prince Roan et sa famille. Vous laisser faire connaissance tous les deux pendant que nous discutons d'autres choses.**

 **— Mais je veux savoir, je veux faire partie de ces négociations. L'avenir de mon peuple dépend de ces accords, c'est important.**

 **— Non, Clarke. Savoir qui tu vas épouser, ça c'est important. Cerner la personnalité de l'homme qui va rester à tes côtés chaque jour, ça c'est important.**

 **— Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais découvrir qui il est en quelques jours, Maman... C'est impossible d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un en si peu de temps.**

 **— Crois-tu ?**

Abby hausse un sourcil en posant cette dernière question et, le temps d'un battement de cœur, j'ai la certitude qu'elle sait. Vingt-quatre heures avaient suffi pour que j'ai l'impression de connaître Bellamy depuis toujours, de retrouver un être cher perdu de vue depuis trop longtemps. J'avais immédiatement vu à travers lui. Son honneur, sa loyauté... La vulnérabilité derrière le sarcasme, la peur derrière l'ironie, l'émotion derrière la rigueur, les sentiments derrière le protocole...

 _Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ?_

La question résonne dans mon esprit vide. J'avais été si sûre que c'était lui. Pas une seule fois il ne m'avait menti, ou dissimulé la vérité, ma certitude n'était le fruit que d'un immense quiproquo. Je m'étais tellement préparée à rencontrer bientôt le Prince d'Azgeda, que quand j'avais croisé la route de Bellamy, j'avais été persuadée de le reconnaître. Quelque chose, néanmoins, m'avait induite en erreur. Quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir, de bouger, de parler. Quelque chose dans son regard, dans son attitude. La façon dont il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Ma mère scrute mon visage avec attention et je garde une expression que je pense impassible. Mon silence semble pourtant lui apporter toutes les réponses qu'il lui faut et elle murmure :

 **— C'est bien ce que je pensais...**

Elle a l'air soudain las et triste. Cela réveille immédiatement mon amertume. Je devrais être celle qui se sent accablée et malheureuse. Elle prend les devants et, avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, et déclare :

 **— Fais toi une faveur, Clarke, et reste loin de ce jeune homme.**

J'aimerai lui demander comment elle a deviné et ce qu'elle croit savoir. J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'elle a vu exactement qui lui permet de me donner ce conseil, car mes propres sentiments ne sont qu'un tourbillon d'inconnues. Elle répond à ma question sans que je la pose :

 **— Je suis ta mère, Clarke. Une mère sait ce genre de choses. Tu comprendras quand tu seras mère à ton tour...**

Cette dernière phrase soulève une nouvelle salve d'inquiétudes et d'interrogations. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi ? Et si je ne veux pas d'enfants ? Et si Roan ne veut pas d'enfants ? Et si je ne veux pas de l'intimité avec Roan ?

Ma mère pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule et change de sujet, ou plutôt, revient au sujet principal.

 **— Je vais voir si ton père a besoin de mon aide. Quand tu seras prête, rejoins-nous dans la grande salle, veux-tu ? Nous dînerons d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.**

 **— D'accord.**

Elle quitte la pièce et referme la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule face à mon reflet. Étrangement, en pensant à ce qui m'attend et au gigantesque point d'interrogation qu'est devenu mon avenir, je n'ai plus faim.

* * *

 _ **Hello !**_

 _ **Whoa, deux fictions avancées d'un chapitre en une journée, c'est la fête !**_

 _ **Bon, j'ai senti que je devais ce chapitre à Abby, pour me racheter de l'avoir fait passer pour la méchante depuis le début.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Des Bizouzou**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**[16]**_

 _ **C.L.A.R.K.E**_

* * *

 _"Fais-toi une faveur, Clarke, et reste loin de ce jeune homme..."_

Les mots de ma mère résonnent dans mon esprit au moment où je referme la porte de mes appartements derrière moi et où mon regard croise celui d'Octavia. Puis, ils continuent de résonner quand j'arrive au bas du grand escalier et hésite à user des quelques minutes qu'il me reste pour aller m'enquérir de son état. Lorsque j'atteins la double porte de notre salle de banquet et que Roan me tend son bras pour y entrer, les mots se rappellent à moi une nouvelle fois.

 _"Fais-toi une faveur, Clarke, et reste loin de ce jeune homme..."_

C'est un conseil, un avertissement, une menace. C'est bienveillant et en même temps acerbe. Tellement représentatif d'Abbigail Griffin que c'en est presque risible. La voix grave du Prince d'Azgeda interrompt le fil de mes pensées.

— **Vous êtes ravissante, ce soir, Princesse.**

La sincérité de sa voix me prend au dépourvu et je lève mon regard vers lui pour le dévisager, me semble-t-il pour la première fois. Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs retenus en arrière par une tresse compliquée. Ses yeux bleus, presque gris, pétillants d'intelligence. Sa mâchoire carrée, sa stature imposante. La façon dont il bouge, pleine d'assurance et de confiance. Cet homme est réellement impressionnant. Le charisme et l'autorité innée qui se dégagent de lui imposent un respect naturel et immédiat. Tous les ingrédients sont réunis pour faire de lui le parfait Prince, le parfait héritier, le parfait Roi.

 _Dommage que je sois instinctivement encline à le mépriser._

Je m'oblige intérieurement à me calmer et respire profondément en entrant avec mon promis dans la salle de banquet. Celle-ci a été joliment décorée pour l'occasion. Des fleurs de saisons ont été accrochées ça et là, plusieurs couronnes d'entre elles agrémentent la longue table dressée en l'honneur de nos invités. Mon père et ma mère y sont déjà installés. Le Roi en bout de table, ma mère à sa droite. La chaise confortable installée face à mon père à l'autre bout de la table est sans aucun doute réservée à la Reine d'Azgeda, mais celle-ci n'a pas encore fait son entrée.

Roan et moi nous approchons de mes parents et je lâche le bras du Prince pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de mon père. Ce n'est certainement pas très protocolaire, mais je suis si heureuse de le voir ici, assis avec nous, à table pour dîner, que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ignore depuis combien de temps nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de sa compagnie.

— **Bonsoir, ma Princesse, murmure-t-il en me rendant mon baiser. Pourquoi ne t'installes-tu pas prêt de moi, ce soir ?**

Je fronce les sourcils. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas très protocolaire. Lors de dîners comme celui-ci, je prends normalement la place à côté de ma mère, mais je ne peux refuser alors qu'il m'a tant manquée. Roan tire la chaise afin de me laisser prendre place, puis la repousse afin que j'y sois confortable, tel le parfait gentleman qu'il est censé être. À son tour, il salue mon père et ma mère et tire la chaise à mes côtés. À nouveau, je suis surprise de ce geste. J'aurai pensé qu'il s'assiérait à la droite de la Reine. Je ne dis rien, mais le pli de mes lèvres doit me trahir car il se justifie tout bas :

— **Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre ma mère et moi.**

Je fais la moue et murmure :

— **Oui, je connais ce sentiment.**

Bien que mes parents n'aient pu entendre aucun mot de la conversation, ma mère hausse un sourcil et demande :

— **Tout va bien, ma chérie ?**

Je m'éclaircis la voix et répond :

— **Oui, Mère, merci.**

Mon père lève son regard pour observer quelqu'un derrière moi et demande :

— **Qui est cette jeune femme, et pourquoi semble-t-elle être prête à sauter à la gorge de la première personne qui te manquera de respect ?**

Je souris en comprenant qu'il parle d'Octavia et Roan répond à ma place :

— **Il s'agit d'Octavia Blake. C'est un membre de ma garde rapprochée. J'ai préféré la charger de la protection de votre fille, afin que l'incident d'hier ne se reproduise pas.**

— **Pour éviter que je vous glisse encore entre les doigts, vous voulez dire ?**

Je ne peux empêcher ma voix de claquer, pleine de sarcasme et de provocation à peine voilée. Il se contente de me sourire et ses yeux bleus plongent dans les miens lorsqu'il répond :

— **Vous avez failli mourir, Princesse. La dernière chose que je souhaite est que quelque chose comme cela se reproduise.**

Son ton est coloré du même sarcasme que le mien et je peine à détacher mon regard du sien. C'est la voix de mon père qui me fait finalement tourner la tête.

— **Blake, Blake... Ne serais-ce pas également le nom de celui qui a sauvé la vie de notre fille, demande-t-il à Abby. Celui qui se trouve à l'infirmerie en ce moment... Bell... Bellamy, je crois ?**

Une reconnaissance infinie s'empare de moi tandis que je regarde mon père, à la santé si fragile et aux préoccupations toujours grandissantes, se rappeler du prénom de la personne qui m'a secourue sans hésiter et risquer ainsi sa vie en le faisant. Ma mère ne répond pas à sa question et il tourne donc son regard vers Octavia, qui hoche la tête et déclare :

— **Oui, Sire. Bellamy Blake. Il s'agit de mon grand-frère et il fait également partie de la garde rapprochée de notre Prince.**

— **De celle de ma fille, vous voulez dire ? interroge mon père, et mon sang se glace quand je comprends où il veut en venir.**

Ma mère s'étouffe presque dans son verre et commence :

— **Je ne crois pas que ce soit...**

— **Le Prince Roan nous fait la gentillesse de placer notre fille sous la protection de sa garde rapprochée, argumente mon père. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions refuser une telle faveur.**

— **Ce jeune homme n'est pas...**

J'entends ses précédents mots tinter au fond de moi. _"Reste loin de ce jeune homme."_ Mon père l'interrompt à nouveau :

— **Ce jeune homme me paraît parfaitement compétent. Il a sauvé la vie de notre fille une fois déjà. Il a sauvé la vie de Charlotte. Si nous devons faire confiance à quelqu'un, il me semble que c'est à lui.**

Ma mère se mord la lèvre inférieure et je reconnais dans ce geste que je lui ai volé une vaine tentative de retenir le flot de ses émotions et de ses mots. Je vois les rouages tourner dans son cerveau et chercher désespérément autre chose à dire :

— **Pour le moment, son état n'est pas...**

— **Son état s'améliorera, affirme mon père en coupant une nouvelle fois la parole à sa femme. Il est passé entre les mains des deux femmes les plus compétentes du Royaume, et nous avons envoyé chercher le meilleur soigneur de Trikru pour vaincre l'infection. Il sera sur pieds très vite, j'en suis sûr. Et lorsqu'il le sera, il reprendra sa place auprès de sa soeur, dans la garde rapprochée du Prince, au service de Clarke.**

Le ton de sa voix est calme, plein de l'autorité naturelle qui fait de lui de Roi d'Arkadia. Ma mère accepte sa défaite, même si la lueur de défi de ses yeux ne disparaît pas et que je sais qu'elle ne démordra en aucun cas de son précédent avis.

— **Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, déclare Roan. Considérez que tout ce qui m'appartient appartient de droit à votre fille.**

Roan ne le voit pas, mais je distingue la tension infime qui agite la mâchoire de mon père aux mots "appartient". Je ressens le même malaise. À Arkadia, nous respectons et aimons les gens qui sont à notre service. Tous sont bien payés et nous nous assurons qu'ils soient bien logés et nourris. Jamais nous ne permettrions qu'ils soient ainsi traités comme on traite une terre ou un bien.

— **Mon frère en sera honoré, j'en suis sûre, déclara Octavia.**

Mon père lui sourit et lui demande :

— **Comment va-t-il ? Mon état de santé ne m'a pour l'instant pas permis de lui rendre une visite pour le remercier en personne.**

Ma mère répond :

— **Il ne servirait à rien de te rendre à son chevet. Il est inconscient pour le moment.**

— **J'espère qu'il se réveillera vite, répond mon père, toute son attention fixée sur la jeune guerrière derrière moi. Pour l'instant, puis-je lui exprimer toute notre gratitude en invitant sa soeur à se joindre à nous pendant ce repas ?**

Je ne vois pas l'expression choquée d'Octavia, mais j'entends distinctement l'inspiration surprise qu'elle prend, puis le souffle qu'elle retient.

— **Si le Prince est d'accord, bien sûr, ajoute mon père en tournant son regard perçant vers Roan.**

— **Aucun problème, répond ce dernier.**

J'entends la jeune femme approcher, mais rester immobile devant la table et je la comprends. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle doit avoir la possibilité de s'asseoir aux côtés de Rois, Reines et Princesses. Si j'étais à sa place, je ne saurai pas non plus où donner de la tête. Roan finit par tirer la chaise à côté de lui et à en tapoter le dossier. J'entends Octavia soupirer, mais je ne saurai dire s'il s'agit de soulagement ou d'ennui, puis s'asseoir. Je me penche afin de lui jeter un oeil et mon regard rencontre le sien. Je lui offre un sourire en réconfort et elle me rend le sien, timide. La différence entre la guerrière prête à tous les combats et cette jeune femme gênée est flagrante.

La double porte s'ouvre enfin et dévoile plusieurs soldats estampillés de la main blanche caractérisant Azgeda, puis la Reine elle-même, resplendissante dans une robe noire et dorée, ses cheveux longs tirés en arrière dans le même genre de tresse que son fils. Nous nous levons à son entrée dans la pièce et mon père fait lentement le tour de la table afin de venir la saluer de plus près.

— **Vous êtes resplendissante, très chère Nia.**

La Reine d'Azgeda sourit devant ce compliment et laisse le Roi lui faire un baisemain. Enfin, de la même manière que Roan quelques instants plus tôt, il enjoint Nia à s'installer en préparant sa chaise. Cette dernière s'installe sans un mot et mon père reprend sa place.

Plusieurs personnes s'asseyent et la tablée est soudain complète. Je laisse mon regard s'attarder sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs installée à la droite de la Reine d'Azgeda. Mais j'ai à peine le temps d'observer les cicatrices compliquées de son beau visage qu'elle tourne deux prunelles sombres comme la nuit vers moi. Je détourne les yeux devant l'agressivité des siens et sens Roan se tendre à mes côtés, comme prêt à bondir.

Derrière la Reine, une autre jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux peintures de guerre à peine effacées referme la porte de la salle de banquet. Se faisant, elle nous tourne le dos et mon regard se pose sur le grand arc et le carquois plein accroché à son dos, avant de glisser à la grande épée qui balance à son côté. Finalement, elle vient murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de sa souveraine et celle-ci répond :

— **Merci, Echo. Restez vigilants.**

La guerrière hoche la tête et vient se poster quelques pas derrière sa Reine. Mon père se racle la gorge avant de se lever, dominant ainsi toute la table. Il prend son verre et le lève en signe de bienvenue avant de déclarer :

— **Commençons, voulez-vous ?**

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire ce chapitre, toutes les erreurs sont donc de moi. Désolé.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Je vais essayer de reprendre une écriture plus régulière et poster au moins un long chapitre par semaine dorénavant (long pour moi = 2000 mots au moins).**_

 _ **Des Bizouzou !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello les Bellarkers, alors sur une échelle compris entre Flarke et Becho, combien vous me détestez pour avoir laissé en plan toutes mes fictions pour en écrire d'autres ? :-O_

 _Le point positif, c'est qu'objectivement, Réveille-Toi et Ma Lame sur ta Peau sont plutôt cools (oui je m'autocongratule, je les aime bien mes histoires haha)._

 _Point négatif, il n'y a pas eu d'update à l'Amour est une Faiblesse depuis novembre 2018, donc vous allez devoir vous retaper les derniers chapitres pour vous rappeler où est-ce qu'on en est :-P_

 _Bon allez, je vous fait un petit récap si vous voulez._

 _Après avoir sauvés Charlotte d'une mort certaine et erré dans la forêt à la recherche de leur chemin, Clarke et Bellamy ont fini par 1/ s'embrasser 2/ être retrouvés. C'est ainsi que Clarke s'est enfin rendue compte que Bellamy n'était pas le Prince d'Azgeda qu'elle pensait devoir épouser, mais juste son garde du corps. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas le temps d'en discuter avec lui, car il faut l'opérer d'urgence, et qu'en même temps, un dîner est donné au château en l'honneur de la Reine Nia et de son fils, Roan, futur époux potentiel._

 _Et nous voilà à la deuxième partie du repas._

 _J'espère que vous allez aimer,_

 _Des BiZouZoux_

* * *

 ** _[17]_**

 ** _C.L.A.R.K.E_**

* * *

— **Alors, Clarke. J'ai cru comprendre que vous nous aviez fait une belle frayeur ? demande la Reine d'Azgeda.**

Son ton est froid et dénué d'émotion. Sa voix claire rompt le silence pesant qui règne à notre table, seulement interrompu par le bruit des couverts en argent qui tintent sur la vaisselle scintillante. Je croise ses yeux clairs et me sens soudain incapable de détourner le regard.

Roan à mes côtés semble sentir ma tension et se racle la gorge avant d'expliquer à ma place :

— **Clarke est médecin, Mère. Lors de ses visites hier, elle a manqué se noyer en secourant une petite fille tombée dans la rivière.**

Aux yeux de n'importe qui, cette histoire touchante pourrait paraître héroïque, mais le froncement qui apparaît entre les sourcils de Nia montre qu'elle est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

— **Si celui qui vient en aide en premier lieu devient finalement celui qui a besoin d'être sauvé, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien dire de lui ? demande-t-elle platement.**

Un ricanement accueille la réflexion de la Reine et mon regard happe l'expression haineuse de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que ses prunelles. _Ontari_ , ainsi que Nia l'a présentée plus tôt.

Je déglutis douloureusement. Si je m'étais figée sous le regard glacial de la Reine. Mon sang bout désormais dans mes veines. J'ignore comment elle joue le chaud et le froid en un battement de cil, mais elle est clairement talentueuse à ce petit jeu.

Encore une fois, Roan répond pour moi et me surprend ainsi à nouveau en prenant ma défense :

— **Quelqu'un de courageux. Quelqu'un qui ne peut supporter l'inaction. Quelqu'un prêt à se sacrifier pour la vie d'autrui, sans y penser une seconde.**

La mère dévisage son fils et un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle dit :

— **Quelqu'un de parfait pour le peuple d'Azgeda, alors.**

J'étais bouillante de colère, me voilà glacée sous la remarque.

 _Définitivement talentueuse..._

— **Clarke ne tient pas seulement au peuple d'Arkadia. Elle se préoccupe de tous. Arkadia, Trikru, Azgeda... Peu importe. Elle aurait sauté à l'eau pour n'importe quelle âme en détresse.**

Je rougis sous l'éloge du Roi. Je suis habituée aux compliments de mon père, mais ils me mettent toujours mal à l'aise. La Reine d'Azgeda lève son verre et tous autour de la table l'imitent.

— **Trinquons à la dévotion de la Princesse d'Arkadia, dans ce cas.**

— **A la Princesse d'Arkadia, reprennent nos convives en cœur, et je rougis de plus belle.**

Je lève mon verre à mon tour pour les remercier et ai une pensée silencieuse pour Bellamy, à qui personne ne pense, mais qui a risqué sa vie autant que moi pour nous sauver toutes les deux. Je ne laisse cependant pas mon esprit s'échapper dans sa direction, pas quand je sens encore la moitié des regards posés sur moi.

Heureusement, la conversation prend un tout autre tournant et je laisse les voix se mélanger et les sujets s'entremêler sans m'en mêler. Le vin est bon et chante sur mon palais des chansons qui parlent d'été et de soleil, d'enfants qui jouent et de chats qui se prélassent. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai déjà vidé mon premier verre et le revoilà qui se remplit comme par magie.

— **Sacrée descente pour une Princesse... murmure Roan à mes côtés en reposant le pichet de vin sur la table.**

J'aimerai effacer le sourire satisfait qui s'étale sur son visage, ce sourire qui dit qu'il en sait plus que ce qu'il veut bien montrer, ce sourire qui pourrait faire croire qu'il sait tout ce que _moi_ je ne sais pas. Mes doigts me démangent soudain, alors je saisis le verre face à moi et le porte à mes lèvres sans le remercier.

— **Ma mère, la Reine, peut s'avérer talentueuse lorsqu'il s'agit de déstabiliser son adversaire. J'ai été suffisamment de fois à cette place pour le savoir, déclare-t-il d'un ton bas.**

— **Quelle genre de mère considère son fils comme un adversaire ? rétorqué-je.**

— **Le genre de femme qui n'est pas seulement mère, mais Reine, répond-il.**

Cette fois, je ne trouve rien à redire. Je ne peux que me mettre à sa place et me demande pour la première fois si nous ne sommes finalement pas tous les deux de simples enfants dont le destin et les obligations sont de plaire à leurs parents. Quand je tourne ma tête vers lui et que nos regards se croisent, j'essaie de l'observer avec cette nouvelle compréhension.

Ses yeux gris semblent sincères. Son expression paraît dénuée de méchanceté. Cependant, je vois dans sa posture qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Ses épaules sont tendues, ses mains crispées et son sourire pourtant chaleureux n'atteint pas ses iris d'acier.

C'est à cet instant précis que je comprends qu'il se méfie de moi autant que je me méfie de lui. Peut-être se méfie-t-il d'Arkadia autant même que je me méfie d'Azgeda.

Alors, je ne peux empêcher les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ensuite :

— **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Roan ?**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous ma soudaine familiarité, et je suis heureuse que la conversation aille bon train tout autour de la table, soulagée que personne ne paraisse remarquer notre échange. Personne... sauf peut-être Octavia, qui nous observe du coin de l'œil, prête à intervenir, mais sans vraiment savoir pour quel camp.

— **La même chose que toi, Clarke.**

Je ne sourcille pas devant l'usage de mon prénom. Je sais qu'il jouera avec les mêmes armes que j'utiliserai.

— **Le bonheur et la prospérité pour mon peuple, ajoute-t-il.**

Je lève un sourcil, peu convaincue. Si c'est effectivement ce que je désire le plus au monde, je ne peux me cacher, ni à moi, ni aux autres, que le prix de cette prospérité est bien trop lourd à porter.

— **Et pour cela, tu serais prêt à abandonner ta liberté, tes aspirations, tes projets, ta famille ?**

La seule chose qui le trahit à cet instant est le léger tic qui agite sa lèvre supérieur et je bénis à cet instant ma mère de m'avoir toujours inclue et immergée dans les discussions d'affaires et les négociations du royaume, et mon père d'avoir toujours essayé de m'inculquer les détails et subtilités du paralangage.

Roan s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, mais je le devance :

— **Ne me mens pas.**

Il sourit à nouveau, l'air agréablement surpris par ma franchise et ma ténacité.

 _Très bien._

— **Passe la journée avec moi, demain, et peut-être que je te le dirai.**

Le ton de sa voix est charmeur, mais je lis sur ses traits une autre vérité. Plus ce dîner avance, plus je suis sûre que le Prince d'Azgeda et moi-même avons plus de choses à partager que de simples alliances.

Je m'apprête à acquiescer lorsque la voix de mon père m'interrompt :

— **Tout va bien, Princesse ?**

J'entends l'inquiétude dans son timbre et me compose une façade irréprochable avant de me tourner vers lui et de lui répondre :

— **Oui, Père. Le Prince d'Azgeda et moi tentons de faire plus ample connaissance.**

À cette phrase, toute la tablée devient silencieuse et je ne peux m'empêcher de scanner les visages des convives autour de moi. J'englobe d'un regard la suspicion de mon père, la satisfaction de ma mère, l'interrogation d'Octavia.

Puis, à l'autre bout de la table, l'expression calculatrice de la Reine Nia ; celle, fermée et froide d'Ontari à ses côtés. Pourtant, c'est celle de la garde du corps de la Reine qui retient le plus mon intérêt. Je note les épaules soudain tendues d'Echo, sa mâchoire serrée et la peine qui traverse son regard plus rapidement que l'éclair, puis détourne la tête vers ma mère, qui semble ronronner tel un chat satisfait.

— **Voilà qui est parfait, les enfants, déclare-t-elle. Je suis persuadée que vous avez plus de choses en commun que vous ne le croyez.**

— **Il se peut que vous ayez raison, Mère.**

Le miel de ma réponse fait ricaner Roan à mes côtés, juste assez bas pour que seule moi, et sûrement Octavia, ne l'entende.

— **Je voudrai profiter de cette occasion pour demander votre permission afin d'accompagner la Princesse dans ses activités, demain.**

Lorsque Roan parle, il adresse sa question au Roi, mais c'est vers ma mère que son attention est dirigée. C'est à cet instant que je saisis qu'il a parfaitement compris la situation. Un seul dîner lui aura suffi pour identifier le rôle de mes parents.

Abby et Jake ont toujours gouverné le royaume à deux, main de fer et gant de velours. Renier l'importance de la Reine d'Arkadia dans les décisions à prendre - _surtout dans celles me concernant_ \- aurait été une erreur fatale. Une erreur qu'il ne commet pas.

— **Eh bien, cela me semble être une très bonne idée, déclare mon père, méfiant malgré tout. Qu'en penses-tu, Chérie ?**

La question m'est adressée, mais c'est ma mère qui répond :

— **Je suis d'accord, l'idée est parfaite.**

Je serre les mâchoires et donne mon consentement également :

— **Cela sera également l'occasion pour le Prince d'Azgeda de découvrir notre belle région.**

— **Vous voulez dire, autrement qu'en galopant à travers champ à votre secours, Princesse ?**

Mes dents grincent sous le sarcasme, mais ma réaction est étouffée par le rire de ma mère.

— **Penses-tu être assez reposée pour cela, Clarke ? s'inquiète mon père en posant sa main sur la mienne.**

Je souris devant ce geste doux et réconfortant.

— **Je me sens parfaitement bien, Père. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.**

— **Voilà qui est décidé, alors ! s'exclame Roan, plein d'entrain. À quelle heure partons-nous ?**

— **Dès l'aube.**

Il s'étouffe sur sa gorgée de vin devant ma réponse et Octavia lâche un rire qu'elle interrompt aussitôt lorsque son Prince tourne son regard d'acier vers elle et déclare :

— **Tu as bien conscience que tu nous accompagneras, n'est-ce pas Octavia ?**

— **Bien entendu, mon Prince, déclare-t-elle avec un ton si mielleux qu'il en est ridicule.**

La discussion reprend son cours tandis qu'à ma droite, Roan se saisit à nouveau du pichet de vin afin de me resservir un verre. Avant que je le porte à mes lèvres, il lève le sien dans ma direction et j'accepte de trinquer avec lui.

— **Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Princesse, susurre-t-il afin que personne d'autre ne nous entende.**

Je hoche la tête avant de happer l'expression pleinement satisfaite que la Reine Nia offre à son fils en levant également son verre à son attention.

 _Dans quoi me-suis embarqué ?_ est la seule question qui vient à mon esprit tandis que j'avale le contenu du verre d'un trait.


End file.
